The Return of the Kat
by Shaunah
Summary: Terry finds a new friend, foe and love in between. New surprises along the way. PLEASE R/R
1. The New and the Old

They stood all around me in the darkness. Each one with an evil smile covering their villainous faces. I felt so incredibly helpless that I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let them know that. 

"What do you want with me?" 

One of them moved out of the dark shadows that shrouded all of their faces. He looked older than I thought and I wondered whether or not I could fight my way threw them. The notion was quickly dispelled out of my mind when I saw the gun he absently fingered on his thigh. 

"We brought you here for a very specific reason, darling." He went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a large cigar. Lighting it, he put it between his lips and continued. "You see, my colleagues and I are in need of, a little favor-."

"What makes you think I'm going to help you, jerks." I interrupted. He didn't even flinch, just laughed as if he had expected the response. 

"Because we have a little something that you want." He snapped his fingers and barked a sharp order to one of the guards standing at the door. From out of the darkness the tired face of a ragged man appeared. His brown skin looked leathery and unhealthy. He was bent at the waist and his skeleton body was tied with shackles of heavy iron.

"Daddy!" I gasped. My knees buckled for an instant but regaining my composure I looked towards him. He lifted his head and stared sadly into my eyes but did not speak, there was no need to. I knew that he loved me. Anger poured over me and made my whole-being tremble. "Let…him…go." I said through clenched teeth. 

"Don't worry, we will, sweetheart but that all depends on you." My father shook his head, trying to tell me "no" but the guard had already begun dragging him back into the darkness. There was no one around to help, to plead too. I was surrounded by ruthless, heartless men who would stop at nothing when it came to what they wanted. I kept my eyes steady on the man even though a wave of defeat ran fresh in my body. 

"What do you want me to do." I whispered. 

"I knew you would capitulate. No need to despair, just as long as you do what we say your father stays alive but remember say a word, make a wrong move and I'm afraid both you and your beloved 'daddy' will be terminated. Permanently."

* * *

"Who was the president during the Gulf War?" Max Gibson looked over at me where I sat in the chair opposite her. I ran a hand threw my hair and then squinted my eyes tight in deep thought and concentration. A few minutes later I felt something soft pummel me in the face and I opened my eyes to see Max's laughing face.

"McGinnis, that's the third time you've fallen asleep tonight."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was…resting my eyes." 

"R-ight. Hey, get some sleep. You look terrible." She said gathering her textbooks and getting up. 

"Thanks. You can send your complaints to the Jokers and while you're at it can you tell them to give me a break." I responded wearily but with a smile. 

"I guess it's rough being Batman and a teenager but if you ever need any help…" I knew exactly where this was going and I wasn't going to let her do it to me again.

"No, Max." 

"But you could use another Batgirl, I mean why else would the old man make another suit."

"No." I tried to say as firmly as possible.

"Why?" Leave it to Max to never let anything go. 

"Because it's to dangerous. The last thing I need is to be responsible for you."

"I can take care of myself, Terry." She had a point but that still didn't make her right. I'd known Max since the first grade and since then she's been my best friend, confidant and resident pain in the butt. I did know one thing about her, she could definently take care of herself. Her parents were never around much so she rose to the top of the class on her own and still managed to care for herself. I always admired her for that but she didn't know it. 

"I know you can. Look Max, if anything ever happened to you…I'd go crazy so just trust me on this one okay?" She looked at me inquisitively, squinting her dark brown eyes.

"Fine." And I knew I had one this round but I wasn't sure how much more I could take before giving into her. I ruffled her pink hair playfully and she smiled like nothing had ever happened. Max didn't let things phase her, she just kept going on. She opened the front door to my house and stepped outside. I yelled a quick good-bye.

"You know Terry, you can't do it alone forever." She said with her dark skin pressed against the door. 

"Good night, Maxine." I said, using her formal name hoping that she would get that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. She obviously did and left but I stayed in the chair thinking. I rubbed my aching shoulder and tried not to concentrate on the pain that seemed to be constantly in my body. Maybe Max was right, maybe I couldn't do it forever. Maybe it was time for a Batgirl. For a second I contemplated this and then shook my head as if trying to release the thought. No, I didn't need a Batgirl. I went to my room and turned off this lights before getting into bed. I was so tired that I didn't notice I hadn't removed my street clothes. 

"Good Morning Class." My chemistry professor and first period teacher, Mr. Fellows, said. I pulled my head up from out of my arms and tried to focus my tired eyes on him. "Before we start I'd like to introduce you a new student. Her name is Kathryn Williams and we are very excited to have her in our school. She was previously a top student at Gotham Academy and was recognized as a top scholar in our city. She has transferred here for the remainder of the year." He turned to her and she shook his hand while he smiled almost reverently. "Welcome to Hamilton High School. I'm sure you'll have a good year here."

I glanced over at Max. She looked exactly the way I thought she would, jealous and competitive. Max was the undisputed smartest person in school. She won every science, math etc. fair she ever entered in. I wasn't sure how she would respond to having the new girl provide some competition. She caught my eye and leaned over to whisper from the desk behind me. 

"Finally, a little competition." The smile and laugh she gave me triggered Mr. Fellows attention.

"Well since they seem to have so much fun in that part of the class you may set over there. Hopefully some of your genius will rub off on Mr. McGinnis." He said motioning Kathryn to the empty seat next to mine. She politely nodded to me before she sat. 

I reached out a hand. "Terry McGinnis." 

She shook it and answered. "Kathryn Williams but call me Kat. Kathryn sounds so…stuffy." As she pushed a dark, curly strand of hair out of her eyes I took a second to appraise her. She was tall and very slim. Her complexion was like Max's but a little lighter but the things about her that caught my notice were her eyes. They were a dark gray, almost unusual for her coloring but they made her look exotic and mysterious. She was beautiful but from the few moments that I knew her I could sense that she didn't want to be known for the way she looked. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Kat self-consciously brushed at her cheeks. She had obviously seen me staring. I was surprised that she didn't realize that every guy in the class kept looking over. 

"No. Sorry."

"Terrence here has a staring problem." Max leaned down from her desk and gave Kat's hand a hearty shake. "Welcome to good ole' Hamilton High. I'm Max Gibson." Kat gave her another award winning smile and then introduced her self. Introductions aside, the remainder of the class was quick and uneventful besides the pop quiz that I hadn't studied for. During the test I managed to steal a look at Kat. She had finished the test five minutes after Mr. Fellows handed it out. 

Hamilton High School. They picked a nice place to send me and all the credentials didn't hurt either. I guess falsifying school records wasn't all that hard if you were a big time crime lord. I wondered what their motive was but I've learned not to ask questions. The only thing they told me was to keep an eye on "the McGinnis" kid. Find his weaknesses, strengths, who his friends are etc. I already knew one of his weaknesses, chemistry. I couldn't help but notice that he was the last one to finish the test and cursed every time Max told him his answer was probably wrong. I liked him. He made me laugh. He was also very easy to look at. His dark black hair was always falling in front of his ice blue eyes. I could see him now sitting next to the girl, Dana Tan. I guessed that she was his girlfriend by the way she possessively held his arm and whispered into his ear. Max, whom I had also taken a liking to, sat across from them, talking a mile a minute. They were so….normal and for a second I wondered when I would join the ranks of regular people. "Hey Kat, over here." Max motioned to me with her hand. I probably looked like a scared kid on her first day of school to her. Looking around for a friendly face, when in reality I just wanted to check out the scene. I didn't hesitate to join Max's table because I could be closer to Terry, for more reasons than one but I refused to admit that to myself. Falling in love with the wrong people was dangerous, not only for me but for them as well. I sat down next to Max and she immediately began talking again. Terry acknowledged my presence with a smile. 

"Kat this is Dana Tan. Dana, Kat Williams. She just transferred here." Max said. I nodded at Dana and she nodded back. I wondered if anyone else at the table sensed that tension that was between me and Dana. Hopefully not, the last thing I needed was an enemy.

"How do you like it here so far?" Dana asked politely. 

"Everyone's really nice. You have a nice school. It's just all in all…nice." I said demurely. 

"I don't blame you, how exciting can school get." Terry interjected dryly.

"Obviously you don't think school is schway." I said, laughing. 

"Hamilton High doesn't need my love they have Nelson's." 

"Speaking of whom…" I felt someone come up behind me and I turned in enough time to see the tall, muscular frame of Nelson Nash making his way towards me. I groaned and braced myself for another run in with him. I had already had one this morning right after my class with Terry and Max. He asked if I wanted to go out and "see what Gotham City really has to offer". I refused and bolted down the hallway before he could say another word. I had a feeling this time it wasn't going to be so easy. 

"Hey baby." He said putting his arm around my shoulder and sitting down next to me. I moved away and slid as close to Max as I could.

"Nelson, could you please leave me alone."

"Come on, you don't mean that. We could have so much fun." He tried to put his arm back around me but I pushed it away. He continued moving closer so I stood up. 

"Hey Nash, you heard her, back off." Terry said. I was surprised he defended me but I chalked it up as being one of his traits. 

"Shut up, McGinnis. She can speak can't she. Why don't you worry about Dana there and leave the gorgeous new girl to me." This time Nelson stood up and succeeded and getting his arm tightly wrapped around my waist. Terry started to stand as well and I could see that he was getting ticked off really quickly. 

"Nelson-." He started but I interrupted.

"I can handle this Terry." I stared Nelson straight in the eye. "If you don't move your arm I'm going to remove it for you." I said through gritted teeth. He didn't move but pulled me closer to him. I grabbed his arm from behind me and in one fluid motion I flipped him onto his back. The action startled him so much that he coughed and lay stunned on the ground. Terry, Max and Dana looked on with wide eyes. They didn't say anything.

"Thanks for lunch guys. Sorry it had to be interrupted by this twip. Maybe some other time." I said to the three on lookers. "Oh and Nelson, I can only say, that I warned you." I gave his shoe a little kick, picked up my stuff and walked away but not before flashing Terry a brilliant smile.

I went through the rest of the day quickly. I hardly paid any attention to the glowing introductions that each teacher had given me, except to smile politely when they were finished. Nelson steered clear of me and I figured that I had hurt his pride more than his backside. Terry, on the other hand, gave me odd looks and always had a questioning look on his face. I couldn't blame him. How many five foot three, one hundred and ten pound women could flip a six-foot three two hundred and ten pound football player on to his back with not even a grunt of effort. I knew the inevitable question of how I did it would come. I was just hoping I could come up with a good enough story by then.

* * *

After seventh period I walked to my locker and found Dana leaning against it. She was beautiful, of course but for some reason I wasn't all that interested at the moment. I was still mulling over the situation with Kat in my head. She was no where near the size of Nelson but she had effortlessly turned him on his back and given him a pain he'd never forget. There was something more to her, something in my instincts told me that, but it was just a matter of figuring out what it was. 

"And then she said…Terry are you listening to me." I head Dana say while I was still lost in my own thoughts. Next time I wouldn't let her catch me with my mind elsewhere. It was bad enough that I canceled more dates that I went on with her, now I couldn't even be with her when she was right in front of me.

"Oh. Yeah. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." I recovered while pecking her on the cheek. The anger fled from her face and she gave me an amused glance.

"Terry McGinnis, all my friends and family tell me you're no good for me and sometimes I believe them. But then you say or do something that makes me love you again. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get away from you." She sighed.

"Hopefully not. For my sake." I said as she chuckled and then continued with what she was saying. Inwardly I was so relieved and gave her my full attention, no matter how much I wanted to wonder back to the subject that had filled the rest of my head. 

"So like I was saying. Chelsea and her new boyfriend Josh are going to the opening of the new teen club ,the Zone, tonight and I told them we would come." Dana saw the hesitation flicker across my face. I had no idea whether I could be there so lately I hadn't committed to anything. If Bruce needed me then I'd have to be there. "Terrence Warren McGinnis, if you stand me up I swear it will be the last time I wait around for you." The amusement of before had been replaced with rage and Dana gave me one final glare and trounced away. I ran my hand through my hair and breathed in deeply. There was no way I could miss this date. She had given me a choice that I had been avoiding to make for a long time unknowingly. Batman or my life. I had thought about it a lot lately and the more I did the more the decision became clear. The first time I had stepped into the suit and assumed the role of the dark night I had made the choice. Batman was my life.

I walked down to the parking lot of the school towards the car that Bruce had let me borrow. It turned heads and the whisper was that "McGinnis was in good with the boss". I wanted to tell them that borrowing the "company car" was a small price to pay for getting your butt handed back to you on a platter every night but refrained. I saw something move beside it from a distance and walking closer I saw Kat leaning against the trunk staring straight in front of her. As I approached she heard me and turned around, removing her body from the car. 

"Hey." I said casually while still trying hard to figure her out behind my eyes. There was no trace of acknowledging what had happened earlier on her face and she just waved. We stood for a moment of awkward silence and I knew that while I still studied her she was doing the same. Neither of our eyes moved from each other's. Then in an instant something snapped and we turned our eyes away as quickly as possible. We both realized at the same second that we had begun moving closer to each other until our heads were close enough to-. I tried not to think about it. I had no idea what kind of person she was but for some reason I was dying to find out. 

"I'm going to the V.R. pit down the street. You want to come with me?" I asked pretty spontaneously. I really wanted to talk to her and that was the one way I could accomplish it. Her eyes no longer focused on me but behind me.

"Oh great here comes that dreg, Nelson. Ok. I'll go but we have to go now." She didn't even wait for me to say anything before she jumped into the car. On the way there she was quiet but she kept fidgeting with her hands. I watched her once or twice and she didn't notice me at all. When we got to the V.R. pit, I got a table, ordered and Kat sat down across from me. She had stopped fidgeting but she still was obviously nervous. 

"So. How was your first day at HHS?" I said trying to make small talk. She looked up from her hands quickly.

"There's no need to beat around the bush. You wanna know how I did what I did today." Kat caught me off guard with her bluntness but I regained composure fast enough to nod.

"I watched you flip him and you have perfect form. You just didn't seem like the person to hurl someone into the air. You're so…small and, no-offense, but I haven't seen many high scholars that could put a person twice their body wait into the air."

"No offense taken. It's pretty simple. I've studied almost every form of hand to hand combat. From street fighting to boxing to wrestling and Tae Kwan Do. My father believed that you should excersize you body as much as you do your mind." She said matter-of-factly. I leaned back into the booth and watched her from across the table. 

"Every kind." I asked.

"Every kind." She responded. Her movements were so easy yet powerful and I wanted to know her secrets. If I could learn at least some of the techniques that I could reduce the time it took to get a criminal out and probably reduce the injury to my own body. It wasn't like Bruce could teach me everything. It was highly unlikely for a man pushing eighty years old to be able to fight like he used to. I battled with the idea in my mind and then gave in. This time I leaned forward, closer to her, so I could keep my voice down.

"Do you think you could teach me?" I said. The question was apparently a shock to her but she nodded. 

"If you're willing to learn but you have to promise me we do this on my terms."

"Of course. What are they?"

"If I ask you to do something no matter how twippish it may sound you have to do it. I wouldn't steer you wrong. The main thing is you have to trust me. I'm not going to get slagged for a person that is not willing to cooperate." Her eyes were very intense and I could sense that she was serious about these things for a specific reason.

"I agree. When do we start." The question was answered because she had already started gathering her stuff.

"Right now."

* * *

So Terry wants to know my "secrets". He may learn how to fight but he'll never know my secrets. They are the one thing that keeps me separated from everything I love and need. It was evident that he was eager and I knew he would be a good, if not exceptional, student. We drove back to my apartment and after he got over the initial shock that I lived alone, he sat down on the couch and waited like a child on their first day of school. 

"I'm going to change. Take off your shoes, leave your socks and sit on the floor. Don't move." He looked at me like I was crazy but did as he was told. Yes, Terry would be a great person to work with. When I came back he had his eyes closed while he sat crossed legged on the floor, humming. 

"What are you doing." I laughed. He snapped out of his trance-like state and held his head highly.

"Meditating. Like you said."

"I never said that. I said sit on the floor in your socks."

"Which meant that you wanted me to become one with my inner being."

"What are you talking about?" It was becoming hard to keep my self from laughing.

"You know like those old kung fu movies. 'You must first become one with yourself before you can truly be a master, young Grasshopper." He imitated the voice of an ancient Chinese man and I couldn't hold in my laugher any longer. I laughed until I cried and my stomach started to cramp. Terry just sat there, looking at me annoyed.

"I don't think it's funny." He said with a slight attitude.

"Ok. I'm sorry," I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing anymore. "I only wanted you to sit that way because it's easier for me to talk to you if you're on the floor." 

He looked perturbed now and I could tell that he was very embarrassed. " Fine. Can we get on with this."

I eyed him and then slowly got up. "Sure we can. One second." He sat still on the floor while I moved behind the couch that he was leaning his back on. The red blush had crept up his neck and it almost released another bout of laughter. I hadn't had so much fun in ages and I had forgotten the intoxication of laughter. It had been replaced by the depression of crying and I wasn't about to loose it when I had it for once. I tip toed around and then grabbed a pillow from the couch seat and hurled it at the back of his head. It hit him right smack between the ears. He turned around with a disbelieving expression. Before I knew it he had thrown the pillow back at me and it hit me on the nose. We stood staring at each other again, appraising and thinking, but the serenity didn't last for long. In an instant I had jumped over the couch and hit Terry over the head with a pillow. He grabbed the nearest one to him, which happened to be a feather pillow, and began hitting me with it. The pillow fight lasted for about half an hour until exhausted we both fell on the floor beside each other. Feathers were scattered everywhere, the coffee table had been knocked over along with everything on it.

"That was your first training session." I said breathing hard. Terry glanced over from where his head lay with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it? Or are you just messing with me again?"

"Yes it is. Some people say that emotionally detaching yourself from combat is a necessity but when you feel during the fight you can almost hear the mind of the opponent. Strategy is not all memorized but if you can become aware of your surroundings you can overcome them."

"Almost like being in their mind." He said and I agreed.

"You should have been able to sense that I was behind you with a pillow and caught it before it hit you. I was testing you're reflexes. They are amazing when you were hitting me. Your motions are easily controlled but they were sloppy. You let too many hits in even though if we had fought for real you probably would have won." I let him think about this for a minute and I closed me eyes. It seemed like Terry was a natural fighter but he let his mind wander from each second. I would have to train him to think for the moment and not far ahead. Terry had closed his eyes too and breathed in and out deeply. His disheveled hair clung to his face from the sweat. I wanted to reach out and brush it away but I stopped myself. 

"I'm thirsty. You mind if I get some water?" He said pulling himself up to a stand. I shook my head in the negative.

"Are you going to get up?" 

I shook my head again. "I'm too tired. I think I'm going to stay here tonight. There's no way I can get up on my own. Help yourself to my fridge." I opened one eye to find him standing over me. He pulled me up off of the carpet and into his arms. I started to say that I didn't mean literally but the smell of him filled my senses and I couldn't think straight. He leaned his head in close and kissed me, gently. I swayed back a little in surprise but then moved closer to him for more. As my arms went to his neck the phone that he had left on the couch rang, he jumped back as if suddenly waking up and finding that he wasn't in his own room. I watched as he answered it but kept his eyes low, avoiding mine. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to get him the water. When I came back a couple minutes later he was gone. 

Pushing the car as fast as it could go, I raced towards my house hoping that I wouldn't get stopped for speeding. A thousand thoughts passed through my mind at once, each fighting for equal attention. It had only been my first lesson with Kat and I was already highly attracted to her. I hadn't even known her for a full twenty-four hours but it felt like we had known each other for ages. I chuckled to myself as the cliché filled my head. I figured out why we were always staring each other up. There was a connection, some kind of unseen bond between us even before we had spoken two words to each other. A common ground, maybe that we have experienced the same thing before. When she sat down at the table at lunch, Dana must have noticed it because she was cool and distant from her when she was usually a one person welcoming committee. I sighed and clutched to steering wheel until the knuckles of my hand were white. Kat reminded me of Max. They were both strong and didn't need anyone to reassure them of their worth. I had always wondered if I had feelings for Max but the fact that she was my best friend prevented me from going further with the idea. We had more fun as friends and Max was totally uninterested. Kat was like Max but different still. I couldn't put my put my finger on it yet but there was something about her. I chided myself again for kissing her although I knew inevitably it would have happened. The attraction was too strong to deny that it was there and it was just a matter of who made the first move. The weakness that she makes me feel was startling. I hadn't had that type of connection with any human being in a long time, even Dana. Thinking of Dana seemed to make the situation worse because I sped up a couple of miles. Instead of being able to dwell on my problems, I found myself in front of the Wayne Mansion. I ran up the steps and down into the Bat Cave, where Bruce sat at the computer. 

"You're early." He said in a monotone voice, not even turning around.

"I decided to take a short cut. What's up?" I walked to stand beside him while peering into the vast screen of the bat computer to see what he saw. The profile of a man flashed across the screen, along with the profiles of a dozen other men and women. I searched my mind for some kind of connection but as usual Bruce was way ahead of me. 

"Look closely at the first picture. Then look at the rest of them. Do you see any patterns?" I squinted my eyes and tried to see a similarity between them. There had to be one but from face value they were all completely different. One was a red head in her forties, the other a blonde teenager. There was an old wrinkly man with a black beard and another clean shaven good looking black man. The more I searched for the similar the more I came up with the different. Then I noticed it. A small scar underneath the chin. It was the same in all the pictures, about an inch long and a faint white color. 

"It can't be…" I whispered to myself but Bruce overheard.

"It is. Each of the people in these pictures are one person." A new picture popped up on the screen. The man was in his late fifties and had dark brown hair. A few snatches of gray could be see in his sixties style sideburns. The only features that connected him with the previous people was the tell-tale scare under his chin. 

"His name is Howard Blake," Bruce said gesturing towards the screen. "He was a top plastic surgeon until one of his 'experiments' turned on him. He had a lot of customers. From the rich and famous who wanted to have their imperfections fixed to the poor who just wanted to look normal after a bad accident. Not only was he very good he was also filthy rich."

"What does that have to do with these people." I interrupted. Bruce chose to ignore my impatience and I waited for him to continue.

"Blake was secretly developing a way to reduce the pain, scars etc. of plastic surgery. Even with the technological advances of time it is still a very difficult thing to go through. He thought that if he could make a formula that would allow you to change the way you looked on a whim then not only could he be richer but he wouldn't have to perform as many surgeries." He paused as he watched the disbelief pass over my face even when I tried to conceal it. "As far fetched as it sounds, its true. Only he couldn't get the ok to work on it so he did it himself. Naturally the only test subject he had was his own body."

"So he tried his own formula on himself and obviously it worked." I kept my eyes on the pictures as I tried to piece the puzzle together. Bruce rose from his chair, leaning on his cane he began to walk around the bat cave. 

"Not only did it work, it worked too well. He could change his face whenever he needed too…without the formula." He turned to me, the hard lines around his mouth twitching as he thought. "In the process of altering his appearance he altered his DNA. With one thought he could assume the identity of whom ever he wished. Fingerprints, voice, retina patterns…anyway you could think of identifying a person was changed. "

"Amazing. Except the scar…I don't see the problem in this. It's not like he's committed fraud or anything. So the guy screws up a little. No crime, no need for punishment."

"Oh but he has," Bruce returned to his seat at the computer. A few quick punches of the keyboard and flashes of the screen revealed police reports from over several years. "These police reports are on every single one of the people in the pictures. The face of the red headed forty year old woman alongside a police report was on the screen. "Laurie Jane Cochran," He read aloud. "Arrested for breaking into Gale Bio- Genetic and assault of arm guards. Carl Jonas," The good looking black man came up next. "Arrested for forced entry of Hollander Research Department of which he was an employee. Franklin Harding," The blonde teenager showed up. "Arrested for attempted murder of three other students who got in his way while he tried to rob a science lab at Delano University of which he was a student. The rest of them are just like this one. Jenkins Medical Center, California State University Laboratory, Gotham Institute of Genetics…they were all broken into and only one thing was stolen." Bruce sat back in his chair. "Now, find the similarity."

This time I saw it right away. "Each of those places were working on DNA research and development. But Blake already has his formula, what does he want with them?"

"He's dying." Bruce said bluntly. I was taken back at first but then I recovered quickly. 

"Dying but…"

"Yes. In a few months Howard Blake will be dead unless he can find some way to reverse what he has done to himself. You see, every time he transformed his DNA more lethal chemicals were released into his system. He didn't find this out until it was too late and now…I'm afraid it may be too late."

"He assumed the identity of these people to get the cure that he needs. What happened to them?" Bruce was silent for a moment and I just continued to stare at the screen. 

"Each one of these people are…dead. Any persons identity he assumes turns up missing after."

"Why?" 

"I believe he is working for someone bigger. He can't do it on his own. He doesn't have to skill or mind too. Remember he's a doctor not a criminal, or was. Records have shown that identity fraud has been committed several times but the person has not been traced. Someone is using him somehow to get what they want and he's just a side man until he gets what he wants. They are holding something over his head…I'm just not sure what…or why."

"So what do we do." I asked after a moment of silence from Bruce. He turned the chair and looked at me straight in the eyes. 

"Nothing." I was ready to go find this guy and put an end to the killing. Bruce's response startled me. "We wait for him to make the first move. Things have been quiet but I'm afraid they won't be for long."

"Why not?"

"Wayne-Powers has just reached a pinnacle in DNA research. I have a strong inclination that we might be the next target."

I raced home as fast as I could because I remembered that my date with Dana could not for any reason be cancelled. I had gotten lucky because Bruce said we should wait on Blake instead of the usual pounce and destroy method I was used to. Even though I was relieved to be able to spend time with Dana, I was also eager to unravel the complex mysteries of this case. I was home long enough to grab my jacket, check my hair and lunge out the door. Dana was waiting for me in front of The Zone with her foot tapping impatiently. I groaned knowing this would be a long night. Chelsea and the boy whom I presumed to be her new boyfriend, Josh, were wrapped in each others arms, oblivious to everyone else. Which might have been a good thing since everyone was staring at them. I jumped out of the car and walked quickly over to Dana. 

"You're late. But at least you're here." She put her arm through mine and led me into the club. Loud music blared from speakers that seemed to be positioned everywhere. A haze filled the place and I noticed fog machines and strobe lights. It was another teen club and sighing I realized that maybe I was out of touch because I wasn't having any fun. After refusing to dance Dana went off to find another partner and I really didn't care. I sat for a few minutes, sipping my drink and then I saw her. She wore a short but simple black dress, that fit her extremely well even though I tried my best not to look. It was getting harder and harder because she was coming towards me. 

"Hi, Terry." I said, sitting down in the chair next to him. He removed his eyes from the bottom of his cup long enough to choke a hello and returned them just as fast. 

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't."

He said curtly. I let him finish the drink so there would be no distractions. I had to talk to him and I knew that he was adamant to ignore me.

"Look…I…wanted to apologize for what happened today."

"Why? It wasn't your fault." He said. 

"It was as much my fault as it was yours. What kind of teacher hits on her student." He laughed with me as I managed to make light of the situation and then cleared his throat.

"And what kind of student puts the moves on his teacher." His eyebrows were furrowed in thought and I wondered what he was thinking. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. I have a girlfriend and-"

"I know…Dana. Nice but I don't think she likes me much. Maybe…but I'm sure it wont happen again," I said trying to conceal my nervousness with a chuckle. "It's not like we can't control ourselves."

I thought I saw doubt trying to be concealed behind his eyes but it could have been my imagination because he nodded his head.

"You're right, we can. So…uh…should we try it again Friday at eight?" It was my turn to nod.

"That's fine. But from now on you're in strict training. Beginning with getting off your butt and having some fun. I noticed that Dana is a great dancer, don't worry, she'll mask all your moves." I playfully punched him in the arm as I walked towards the exit. I didn't even have to turn around to know that Terry stared after me. 

Pulling my coat closer to my body I made my way down the dark alley behind The Zone. It was almost pitch black outside and I shuddered but I wasn't afraid. They always held their meetings in places like this, in old, run down buildings and in the night, so I was used to it by now. My eyes roamed over my surroundings until I found what I was looking for. A large, metal door with the words "Caution" in red lettering over it. Looking around one more time to make sure I wasn't being followed, I opened the door and entered. 

"Kat, darling, how nice of you to join us." A low, feigning sweetness, voice said from the darkness. "Please have a seat."

I sat on the nearest crate and allowed my eyes to adjust to the dark room. A long table filled the small space that looked like an old electrical room but was now stripped bare. Ten chairs were positioned around it and at the head sat a large old man.

"What do you want this time, Richmond?" I said harshly, meeting my own tired eyes with his small, beady ones in a dead lock stare.

"It's simple this time. All we want you to do is get some jewels from Gotham Bank. It's a smash and grab sort of job. You're in, you're out." A smile spread across his fat, swollen lips. 

"Fine. When do you need them?" I rose and headed to the door.

"Tomorrow night at midnight."

"Done." I reached out to pull it open.

"Wait!" Richmond said. I pulled my hand back and turned around to face him once more. "I'm quite sure that we will have a visitor." His voice turned strangely sinister. We want the Bat…alive." 

"No problem." With that, I opened the door and I was pulled back into the darkness once again. Mulling over the events of the past several months in my head, I realized that this was a piece of cake compared to the other jobs. From what I saw they really had no need for the small amount of jewels in Gotham City Bank. A new exhibit had just been introduced at the Gotham Museum, Wealth of the Pharoahs. If Richmond really wanted something big then why wasn't he sending me to gather all the rubies, diamonds, emeralds and other rare stones that he knew would be there. I had a feeling there was more to this than they were saying and that it had to do with the infamous "Batman." Oh well, I had learned to stop asking questions. They would only hurt me or…him more.

A long fingernail brushed, slowly down the back of my neck. Shivers went up and down my spine but I didn't turn around. I reached up and pulled the soft hand from behind me, encircling the slim wrist in my hand. I tightened my grasp until she pulled away. I wanted to stand up and turn around but the bands that held me around the waist and feet did not allow it. For some reason she had kept my hands free but it didn't matter because I was in some kind of holding cage. The thick, cold metal band that wrapped around my neck acted as some kind of electric collar that would give me a great shock if I moved to close to the walls. I had already tested this theory enough times not to try it again, unless I wanted to be permanently brain-friend. I sat with my head hung down in the darkness. The bruises and cuts that were all over my body were a testament to the beating I had just had before being taken here. Bruce had sent me to investigate a break in at the Gotham City Bank, routine for me. As I rounded a corner, from out of nowhere, someone jumped on me and then quickly and efficiently gassed me. I figured they had kicked me a couple times because I was sore all over. When I woke I was seated inside a glass case in a dark room. The only light coming from a small bulb in the corner. I realized that my captor was a women because of the clicking of heels I heard every now in then. This was definitely not the way I planned to spend my Saturday night. I saw a light flicker in from the corner of my eye and she finally moved in front of me but I couldn't see her face. The dark leather of her suit was shiny from the light reflecting off of it and it was very form-fitting. Noticing the black spiked heeled boots, I knew right away where the pain all over my body came from. I looked up to try and get a glimpse of her face and I didn't have to make much effort because she leaned forward. She wore a black, cowl with cat shaped eye holes and whiskers near the nose. 

"I hate to do this to you, Batboy." I was startled by her voice but not afraid. It was melodious, not harsh and it gave me the courage to speak. 

"Who said you have too." I managed to croak out since my windpipe was a little sore too. 

"I wish I knew." She responded in a surprisingly sad voice while turning to leave. 

"Wait," She stopped and turned to look at me once again. Her eyes flickered in the darkness. "Who are you?" Silence sat between us for a minute and then her eyes bore straight into mine. 

"They call me…Catwoman." This time she left. And I only had a second to wonder who "they" were before the gas that had put me to sleep before was once again pouring into the capsule.  



	2. Protection and the Past

CHAPTER 2

I had caught the bat. It was easier than I thought but it didn't bring the satisfaction that I hoped it would. Stealing the jewels took less than five minutes and Batman hadn't wasted anytime in showing up. I had never really seen him before until tonight and I was a little shocked. I didn't expect him to be so muscular yet agile. The element of surprise had worked to my advantage but I didn't think I could have won if we had fought. After gassing him I brought him back to an empty warehouse before I had to deliver him to Richmond. He and his cronies would be here at dawn but until then it was just me and Batboy. I entered the room where I was holding him in a glass gas capsule. He was slumped over and his shoulders were hunched in defeat. He stirred slowly so I knew that the last gassing I had gave him was wearing off. Groggily he lifted his head and met my eyes. I walked over to the capsule, opened the small glass door and entered. It was a good thing I had decided against removing his costume because it offered some kind of protection against the harsh gas but it didn't stop it from putting him out for a several minutes at a time. 

"How are you my little bat?" I said running my fingers up his arm. His eyes narrowed beneath the cowl.

"I've seen better days… I sort of wished one of them would not include some psycho chick who thinks she's Catwoman." 

I dug a fingernail into his arm and he yelped. "Watch what you say." I pulled it out and walked around the glass prison. "I'm the one thing protecting you from them, so I'd be a nice Batman."

His expression changed from anger to puzzlement. "You keep talking about 'them'. Who is 'them'?" 

I debated whether or not to tell him but I figured it would be okay since he ostensibly would be dead in a couple of hours. "Them…I don't even really know. I've only seen one of them in the light, Richmond, is what they call him. I don't even think he's anyone special, just their messenger. I have no idea what they want with you, although I suspect its to kill you…or me for that matter."

"So why in the world are you working for them? Unless you enjoy crime." He said dryly.

"No, I hate it but I have no choice. If I don't he will die. I'd rather die myself then see him hurt and I know they would kill him. They would."

He sat quietly for a few moments. Obviously going over what he just heard in his head. "Look, Catwoman…or whoever you are…If you let me go I might be able to help you. It seems like we are both in the same situation. The only difference is they hold me by physical bondage but they hold you by emotional bondage. I don't know who 'he' is and neither of us know who 'they' are and what the dregs want but we can help each other."

"How do I know that if I release you, you won't leave me to the mercy of them."

"Because I'm Batman and the good guy deal is my thing." He said with a half smile.

" 'He' happens to be my father. What will happen to him once they know we're gone?"

"In reality, I don't know but I do know that we'll have to move quickly."

I leaned against the side of the capsule. The clock that was high on the far wall blazed 4:45. I had fifteen minutes till dawn. It was now or never. Something inside me told me to trust him but I still held doubt. It felt selfish to leave my father when he needed me most but I also knew that both of us imprisoned would not get us anywhere. Sighing I looked at Batman.

"Fine. If we're leaving we better go now."

He shot up from his seat and ran towards the glass door only to be blinded momentarily by an electrical shock.

"Uhhh…do you mind turning this thing off." He said testily. "I'm trying to save your life and it would be nice to have a brain to think with."

With a click of the remote that I kept inside the pocket of my suit the electrical collar fell to the floor at his feet. 

"Sorry." I apologized sheepishly. 

"It's okay. Let's just get out of here. You know the way out?"

"Do cat's always land on their feet." I replied sarcastically as I ran towards the entrance of the warehouse. He followed close behind until I heard sounds coming from the side of the building.

"Hold on a second.….shhhh." He heard it too and we inched to the other side behind a large bush. 

"The girl is in there with the Bat. We have a few more moments before we can get him and kill her. Good thing we took care of her old man before we came since we don't have much time." A deep, growling voice said. I gasped in surprise. Tears welled up but I effectively pushed them back. I couldn't grieve now. I had to save my own life as well as the man who had just saved mine. Muffled voices followed and Batman gave me a quick squeeze on the arm, our cue to move forward. I followed him through the darkness but every step gave way to the reality that I had failed. Everything I had done up to this point was their way of using me to get what they wanted and then disposing of me as if my life were a scrap of garbage. My heart was wrenching inside and it took every ounce of strength that I had in me not to stop and weep right then and there. Instead, I focused my teary eyes on the back of Batman's head and continued. We got to the edge of a street, far enough away from the warehouse so we wouldn't be noticed.

"I brought you this far, can you handle it from here?" He said turning around to face me. I avoided my eyes so he wouldn't see that they were wet. Then it struck me, I had no place to go. The apartment, food, clothes, my life was furnished to me by Richmond and his gang. They had complete and utter control over me and if I went back they would kill me. 

"No! I have no where else to go." I sat on the curb and this time I couldn't fend back the tears. "They own me. Where I live, what I eat, what I wear…it's all provided by them. Even my identity. I..c-c-can't go b-back now…" I started to sob uncontrollably while my head stayed buried in my knees. I didn't look up but I heard Batman walk a few feet away but I couldn't have cared if he left me here. I wanted to curl up and die. I had lost everything, my father, my means of living, everything. So I didn't see a good enough reason to go on. 

Catwoman sat on the curb in front of me, crying and sobbing as if her whole heart had fallen to pieces. I recognized the cry. It was the same one I had experienced when my father had died and I also knew what would follow it. Numbness. Anger. Revenge. I had felt them all but I had had someone to help me through, she didn't. I couldn't leave her to be alone. It wouldn't be right.

"Terry! Terry!" Bruce's tense voice flooded into my cowl.

"I'm here."

"I've been trying to reach you for the past three hours." He was obviously angry and that was the last thing I needed.

"I guess the electrical device must have stopped the waves from coming through."

"What electrical device?! And where have you been?" 

"I'll explain that later…we have a bigger situation right now." I moved my head so that Bruce could see the Catwoman sobbing on the sidewalk.

"Who is that…she looks like…it couldn't be…"Disbelief was evident in the strained way he spoke the words.

"Catwoman. I figured you'd be interested but right now she's not the cat, she's a very scared girl who needs help."

"What kind of help." I could almost see the small sneer cross his lips.

"Her father has just been murdered by the gang that's been holding him hostage in order for her to commit crimes for them. They said she was to deliver me to them and her father would be released eventually but instead they planned to kill me and her. She has no place to go. They provided her with clothing, shelter, everything."

"So what do you propose we do." Bruce cut in.

"We can't just leave her here. It goes against the code. I say I bring her to you and she can stay at Wayne Mansion for a couple of days until things blow over and we can take her someplace safer."

"No."

"Why not it makes perfect sense."

"She's a criminal, Terry."

"In circumstances beyond her control." I was getting exsasperated with him. "It won't be forever. Just until I can figure out what to do with her."

"Are you forgetting that by bringing her here you are practically disclosing you're identity and mine."

"You can call your limo to pick her up. I'm sure you don't have any hot dates for tonight. I'll tell her that the famous, Bruce Wayne, was benevolent enough to take her in unbeknownst to myself."

He sighed loudly and I cheered inwardly because I recognized it as a sign of defeat. 

"This had better not be a habit. I hope you know what you're doing, McGinnis."

That makes two of us, I thought to myself.

"I'll send the car. Make sure she gets in and that's it, then I want you out of there. Those guys will be searching for her and you and I don't think it's to play."

"Yes, sir."

He signed off and I made my way over to her as she was wiping the tears off of her mask. 

"I called a contact and he said that you would be safe with a 'Mr. Bruce Wayne'. He'll send a limo to pick you up."

"The billionaire, Bruce Wayne?"

"The one and only. I hear he's an okay guy…during the day."

The beep of the remote control sounded as I called the Batmobile. Preparing to step in, I was stopped by a voice behind me.

"I..uhh..just wanted to say thank you. For everything." She said sincerely.

"Sure. No problem. See you around, Catwoman."

She smiled beneath the mask and then her lips set themselves in a straight line. 

"I'm no longer Catwoman. I'm free but I still don't know who I am now."

"I hope you find out." In an instant she had leaned over and kissed me on the cheek softly. I nodded in her direction and then rode away in the batmobile as fast as possible. 

Wayne Mansion loomed dark and foreboding in front of me but I knew whatever fate befell me inside those walls could not be any worse than working for Richmond. Large cast iron gates covered in vines and ivy opened and the limo snaked its way up the driveway. The driver got out and silently led me to the door. I didn't remove my cowl but followed shortly behind him until we entered a large living room. A fire blazed in the large fireplace and a single high back chair was seated in front of it. My eyes lingered on the pale, wrinkled hand that rested on a cane beside the chair. The hand my have been old but the power that it possessed was evident. 

"Come in." A voice from behind the chair said. I hesitantly entered the room and went to stand beside it. An old man sat in it but he wasn't hunched over or withered. He still looked strong and impressively commanding. It was obvious that in his younger days he had been handsome but I could sense that that was only a shadow of what he was. 

"Remove you're mask please." The deep voice prompted me to action and this time there was no hesitation. The expression on his face flickered from keen disinterest to being startled.

"Those eyes…" He whispered and then seeing me staring in wonder he regained his composure.

"Sit down." I gingerly perched on the edge of an old chair like his own but less large and imposing. 

"Who is your mother?" The question took me by surprise and it took a while for me to answer. It seemed odd that that was the first question he would ask me. The subject of my mother had always been a difficult one and it felt strange to be talking about something so close to my heart with a stranger.

" Victoria Fallon. I never knew her. She died when right after I was born. Besides pictures I have never seen her. My father…" I cleared my throat and struggled to continue as the tears welled in my eyes again. "He didn't like to talk about her and now I'll never know."

"He didn't tell you anything."

"Well, he did tell me that she lived in Gotham and that her past was better left uncovered, not even he knew all the details. One year I got curious and decided to do some research on my own. All I found out was that Victoria Fallon was probably not her real name and that all files connected to her are locked away." He looked at me from across the room and lifted his body out of the chair. 

"Come with me."

It felt like all I had been doing the whole night was following people but I went. He led to a study filled with filing cabinets and drawers. I stayed at the door while he rummaged through old files, pulling out drawer after drawer, each filled to the brim with papers. Finally he stopped and walked towards me with an old, battered folder in his hand. 

"Is this her?"

I sucked my breath in and took the folder from him. Opening it I found a picture of an extremely beautiful laughing women with dark brown hair and eyes that looked exactly like my own. The next picture was of the same woman dressed in an outfit similar to the one I wore now.

"Mom…but…she couldn't be."

"I didn't believe it either. Her name was Sarah Morgan…otherwise known as Catwoman."

"But…" I pieced together the puzzle in my head and it made perfect sense the more I thought. "She changed her name to hide her past."

Mr. Wayne had started taken the folder back and was staring at it too. 

"I guess she wanted to finally settle down. Do you mind me asking how she died?"

"Uhh…It was a blood clot…in her brain. My dad said the doctors couldn't do anything for her."

A flicker of sadness crossed his wrinkled face but it was replaced by an amount of compassion. "Hmmm…I'm sorry about your father."

"He was a good man and he loved my mother. He loved me." I was silent for a moment, basking in memories of the past but Mr. Wayne had already moved on.

"You should get some rest. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

"Thanks, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce and the maid will show you to your room." I thanked him again and while he looked at me there was something in his expression that denoted almost a tenderness. He had the look of someone who had just receded into the world of memories. I left quietly so I wouldn't disturb whatever was taking place behind those eyes. 

I opened my eyes and squinted as sunlight came pouring unmercifully into the room. Sitting up quickly in bed, I struggled to remember how and why I was here. The nights events flooded back into my mind and the gravity of it all weighed down on me like a thousand pound weight. My father was dead, I was in some strange man's house, my mother was Catwoman and my life was in danger every second that I lived. I began to weep again, uncontrollably. Every sob came as a plea for someone to help but no one came. I buried my head in my pillow until it was soaked through from the salty tears. When the storm of emotion finally passed over, my whole heart felt cold and unfeeling. There was no more pain, hurt, fear, I didn't feel anything and I was enjoying it every second. I yanked the bed covers from around my body and pulled up the borrowed night gown, that was two sizes too big, as I jumped from bed so it wouldn't drag on the wooden floors. A fresh pair of jeans, a t- shirt, socks and sneakers had been mysteriously draped over an old chair in the corner of the room. Shrugging, I pulled on them on and cautiously opened the large wooden door that separated the room I was in from the long expanse of hallway. First I peeked out and then when the coast was clear I left the room, shutting the door behind me. I didn't exactly know why I was being so cautious but I was used to being on my guard. I tiptoed down the curving steps, careful to skip the ones that looked like they would creep. The study was right in front of me and I didn't see anyone in it so I walked normally when I came to it. 

"Could you come in here for a minute please?" The voice of Mr. Wayne rumbled through the silent house and I could swear that I saw a plant tremble at the sound. I took a deep breath and entered. He sat at a large desk with his dog, Ace at his side, whom I had met last night when I had found my room. He had bounded up the stairs but didn't bark, he just stared and I decided that I didn't want to wait to see what happened next so I closed the door. Now Ace sat obediently at his master's side next to the cane I had begun so used to already. 

"I don't believe I caught your name." He said while his eyes focused their attention only on me. Sitting on the edge of a wooden chair, I willed myself to answer him although I was feeling extremely intimidated. I laughed inwardly, I had never been afraid of an old man…until now.

"Kat. Kathryn Williams."

"Well Kat, It has come to my attention that you will be staying with me for the next few days until you are properly placed."

Probably in a jail cell, I thought to myself. 

"I want you to know that you have a safe haven here but also that I won't tolerate criminal acts of any kind. You will attend dinner at six o'clock in the main dinning room, other than that you can eat whenever you want. You are also not to go near the west thing of the house under any circumstances. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." I bristled at his bluntness but I was not offended. It was his house and technically I was wanted by the law. 

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Excellent, you will attend Hamilton High School-…" 

"I can't go back there! I've already been going for two weeks," I interrupted harshly. "That would be the first place they would look for me."

He sat back and thought for a moment and absently rubbed the top of his cane. "Good point. Then you will stay here and you can complete all your classes via the web."

"Yes, sir." I said again. Mr. Wayne closed his eyes as if he were searching for something that he had missed. Then they fluttered open and his face resumed its stern purposeful look. 

"Your clothing, " He eyed the too big t- shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Since you are a minor and at this time I am considered your guardian, I cannot have you not provided with the necessary items. I will give you credits and you will go to the place teens go to buy clothing and get some for yourself."

"But Mr. Wayne you've done enough already-…" I interrupted once again. I had no idea why he was being so generous. He held up his hand at my protests and his eyes turned narrow.

"I'm not doing this to be a nice man, it's completely necessary. You have not heard the rest of the deal so don't thank me yet," He rose to his full bodied height. "From this time forward you are confined to the house unless with a guardian. We can't have you walking around Gotham while you are on the hit list of a major crime lord."

"Alright." 

I could tell he was searching his mind once again to see if he had left anything out. Obviously he hadn't because he pulled out a crisp leather wallet and handed me the credits. 

"If you need more ask. I believe that's all. I have an intern who comes to work with me after school. If you need anything I'm sure he can be of assistance if no one else is around, otherwise you are on your own."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." He nodded at me and I rose to leave the room. 

"Kat."

I turned at the sound of his voice. 

"So far I trust you, don't give me a reason not too."

This time I nodded and left. Mr. Wayne was a hard man to figure out but for some reason I was ready to try. As I left I heard a barely audible mumble that Mr. Wayne gave to Ace.

"Why do I feel as if I've just let a women into my life…again"

I smiled and kept walking. He had let me into his home but it was my chance to show him that I could be trusted. Maybe then I could stay here and I wouldn't be arrested. This house was safe, no secrets, no problems. I could definitely get used to the security that having a home brought.


	3. Beginning From the End

CHAPTER 3

"I'll see you later, Dana." I said kissing my girlfriend on the cheek. I untangled myself from her arms and walked towards the car that Bruce had let me borrow again. Max was making her way towards me and she had a puzzled look on her face, something that I wasn't used to because she usually had everything figured out. 

"Hey Terry ," She said when I was close enough to hear. "What's new?"

"Besides the usual stuff, Jokerz, failing biology and getting in trouble with Dana, nothing really. You?" She didn't even chuckle at my feeble attempt to be funny but instead grabbed the top of my arm and led me over to my car.

"You know the new girl?"

"Kat? What about her?"

"That's the problem no one knows. She suddenly doesn't exist anymore," Max let go of my arm and faced me. "I asked about her during English because I knew she was pretty smart and I wanted her opinion on Ringwald's, Humanity and Humanism. Apparently no one knows where she is. I picked the lock on her locker during lunch and it was empty, nothing…"

"Since when do you pick locks?" I asked, getting sidetracked. I was listening to her but it just sounded like Kat checked out of Hamilton High. It wasn't like she didn't have a history of moving schools. Her leaving was actually somewhat of a relief to me because I wouldn't have to deal with the problem of our attraction on my already long list of issues.

"That's when I got really curious. So in seventh period History I hacked into the school's main computer and found that they had no record of Kat being out our school at all. I mean she was the main attraction in school, the high achiever and they didn't even have a document showing that she was on campus for even a second when she was here a full two weeks."

"So what are you saying? Someone went into the schools main database and erased all traces of Kat from the files."

"Exactly." She folded her arms and was looking at me as if I had the slightest clue what this was about. "I'll ask into it. Maybe Bruce has heard about something."

"Thanks, Ter."

"Speaking of Bruce," I said checking my watch with a quick glance. "I have to go. He hates when I'm late and I'm not in the mood for a lecture. See ya, Max."

"Bye and don't forget about Kat."

"I wont." I yelled to her. I got in the car and closed the door. My head fell to the steering wheel. 'But I'll try.'

I sat in the living room of Wayne Mansion, curled up in the sofa with a good book, Ringwald's Humanity and Humanism. I had started it as an English book but it was good so I decided to finish it since I had nothing else to do for a while. A short trip back up to my room earlier confirmed that someone had disposed of the cat suit although I had planned to do it myself. I was ready to give up as much of my past as possible. I was basking in the first amount of normalcy I had had in years. The click of the front door pulled me from my quiet musings. Laying the book down next to me, I rose to see who it was. Mr. Wayne said that he would be in the house but not to bother him. He didn't say anything about expecting anyone to stop by. I turned the corner into the foyer and almost ran right smack into somebody. 

"Kat?" 

"Terry?"

"What in the -.." We both said at the same time. I had no idea what Terry McGinnis was doing in Mr. Wayne's house but I was going to find out. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked beating me to the question. 

"I could ask you the same thing." I said suspiciously. 

"Ah. Terry, I assume you've met my visitor." Mr. Wayne, followed by Ace, walked down the long hall towards me and Terry. 

"Yeah. We've met." He said, not taking his eyes away from me. 

"Good. Terry is my intern." He said turning to face me and then back to the boy standing next to him. "We'll be busy. Come on we have work to do."

Terry's retreating steps were the last thing I saw before I returned to my book but I just couldn't concentrate now. Of all people he had to be Bruce's intern. 

"What the heck is she doing here?" I asked Bruce when we had reached the sanctuary of the batcave. He took his time sitting down at the computer before he acknowledged my presence.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You are the one who sent her to me." 

I stepped back in shock. The thought hadn't crossed my mind that I had delivered Kat to Wayne Mansion as Catwoman but it all made sense. She fought better than any person I had ever seen, friend or foe, and she had the air of someone with a secret. Bruce typed profusely and didn't seem to notice that I had left. I found Kat still sitting in the living room but she had dropped the book to the floor and was staring out of a large window. 

"So Kat…it was you all along." She turned to me with a thought furrowed brow. There was not one trace of amusement in her expression.

"Yeah, I guess it was. I had no idea you worked for Mr. Wayne."

"If you did you probably wouldn't have come here."

"You're right." She said without hesitation. I wondered what brought about the sudden change in her attitude towards me but I didn't ask. Kat moved her eyes back to the window.

"Well, I'm sure Bruce has something for me to do. I'll see you later."

Her eyes darted across the space between us and met mine.

"You came all the way up here to say 'hello'."

"Yeah. Hello Kat." Her eyes never left me, even as I left the room. They had morphed from piercing to extremely suspicious but I refused to give her one hint as to what I was thinking. Bruce was still at the computer when I reached the batcave. 

"How was your little visit?" He sarcastically asked me while he eyes continued to focus on the large screen in front of him.

"Not exactly heart warming." But then again I hadn't really expected her to welcome me with open arms. She was Catwoman, at least she had been. She was used to being left alone and helping herself. Now she was confined to a house and given rules and as much as she probably appreciated what Mr. Wayne did, she was a trapped cat. 

"I got some information on the Richmond character she kept talking about. My suspicions were confirmed." He gave the keyboard a few quick swipes and what appeared to be Richmond entered the screen. "Wallace Richmond, he works for a major Crime Lord here in the city."

"What's their name?"

His face remained impassive. "Crime Lord."

"Well, you have to give him kudos on the originality." I said.

"Crime Lord has been linked to hundreds of thefts, murders, gambling projects etc. but since no one has any idea who he is much less how to get to him, there is no way to stop him except by getting rid of the little people he has under him."

"Like Richmond."

"Exactly. I have a strong feeling that Crime Lord also has a connection to the Blake case."

"Why?"

He leaned back in the chair and made an arch with his fingers. "I've heard from sources that Crime Lord has a certain serum that may be the one that will keep Blake alive."

"So this Crime Lord guy holds the serum over Blake's head to get his own motives accomplished just like he did with Kat."

"Precisely. The only questions left are what does he need Blake to do that he can't get his own monkey's to do and what is his connection with Kat."

"Well it looks like I'll be doing some detective work tonight. I'll make a quick stop in at Blake's old lab before finding Richmond."

"Good luck."

I left the batcave and prepared to leave the house when I walked by the living room. I gave into the urge to go in and see if Kat was still there. A curly mass of dark hair could be seen cascading down the side of Bruce's favorite armchair. I quietly walked over and noticed that she clutched a book in her arms. I inched my head closer to get a better look at the title. Then in an instant, I felt myself being thrown against the far wall of the living room and trying to re-catch the breath that the seemingly sleeping girl had knocked out of me. Kat stood at the far side of the room in fighting stance alert and awake. Her eyes swept the room until they rested on me. Perplexity and then shock ran across her face in a wave.

"Terry!" Kat ran over and knelt beside me, giving my body the once over to check for outward signs of injury. "Are you alright?"

I moved my lips to respond but nothing came out. A few, deep, shaky breaths later I was able to respond. "Yeah…I think…I'll be okay."

"Good." Kat said and then she punched me in the arm, hard. 

"Ow! What was that for." I said grimacing in pain. She helped me to my feet and then stared at me in indignation.

"What were you thinking?! Never do that to a fighter, our first instinct is to react now, apologize later." 

"Which you still haven't done." I said under my breath but she heard anyway.

"I don't apologize for other people's stupid mistakes and assumptions, I would remember that but I will apologize for the injury I might have caused you."

"Thanks…I guess." She nodded and went back to the arm chair. I wondered what had happened to the sobbing, vulnerable girl that I had left the night before. She had been replaced by the tough, fighter who, I had forgotten, flipped a football player over her back. 

"So you're Bruce's gopher. I never thought it would be you, you don't seem like the intern type." She said casually inspecting her nails.

"Well, I never thought you would end up here. We all have our secrets."

"Just like Batman." She said dreamily. Noticing that I was watching her she put her guard back up.

"Batman," I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible. "You know him personally?"

"You could say that. He's the one that brought me here. I've been thinking about him a lot lately. He was so strong, even when…uh…certain circumstances arose," She looked up at me with a slight smile. "If you weren't such a powder puff, I'd think you were almost like him."

"Really?" I asked trying to sound hopeful and keep myself from laughing histerically at the same time. Powder puff…little did she know.

"The keyword here is 'almost'." We laughed together and then saying good-bye I left the living room, Wayne Mansion and Kat which, I realized, was getting harder and harder to do.

I was in my room finishing up a paper on my laptop when Bruce called me from downstairs. He stood in the foyer in a tuxedo with Ace by his side. 

"There's a benefit dinner that I forgot all about, tonight.


	4. Kat turns Bat

Chapter 4

Bruce had left for the benefit dinner and I was in Wayne Mansion, totally and completely alone. The whole house seemed to ring with silence and one breath disturbed it. After getting bored with reading, listening to music and trying on all the schway new clothes I had bought, I decided to do a little exploring. Everyone had said that Wayne Mansion had been around since the twentieth century and was like a museum in itself. I tip-toed down the curling staircase and began my walk down the hallway. Each room I passed was artfully decorated but not in modern style. Wingback chairs, mahogany tables, great glass mirrors and small knick knacks were present in them. They were all elegant and well taken care of for a man that lived alone, if not a little dusty here and there. Then I saw it. The most beautiful grandfather clock that I had ever seen. It chimed the hour and I stood in a trance like state, just admiring the exquisite tone and sound of it. It stood tall and erect in the hallway and I wondered why Bruce hadn't moved it out into a more prominent place. I moved closer to get a better look at it and when I did my foot caught something which sent me hurling into the clock. Flailing my arms, I feebly attempted to fall away from the clock but my body struck it anyway. Instead of it falling apart a door swung open. Picking my body off the ground, all I could do was stare. The door that had opened was in front of a long winding staircase but everything beyond that was covered in darkness. I figured that while in my attempt to spare the clock from destruction I had hit a lever or button or something that triggered the secret door to open. I debated whether or not to go down the steps but curiosity took over and the decision was made for me. At first I just looked down at the staircase from the top of the stairs. 

"Its probably just a basement where he keeps cars or something." I said aloud trying to reassure myself but then again who keeps a basement door hidden underneath a clock. Taking deliberately slow steps, I made my way down the stairs. With each movement my heart began to race faster and faster. When I reached the bottom I took a deep breath and looked around. My body swayed and my knees buckled at the sight. 

"Holy…" I said taking in all the sights with wide eyes. A series of large capsules lined one wall and in them were costumes, bat costumes. I had seen the pictures of the old Batman in books and things but what were they doing in Mr. Wayne's basement. Maybe he was a collector or something. Turning from the suits, I found myself looking at the largest computer that I had seen in my life. It had buttons everywhere and a large screen that filled most of the wall. The complexity of it all startled me and I had the need to sit down but I was definitely not going to sit in the chair that faced the computer, it would probably grab me or something. I didn't trust anything in this weird shrine to the Batman dynsasty. My gut feeling was that I wasn't supposed to be here and that I wasn't supposed to know what was going on but the fascination was incredibly strong. My eyes swept over the cave and my heart swelled with the wonder of it all. It struck me then, Bruce Wayne was Batman but I knew it had to be impossible. He was over eighty years old and the Batman she had met moved to easily to be that old. It must be the suit. Something suddenly jerked me from my inspection of the room. I could hear it now, the sound of footsteps at the top of the stairs. Panicking I scrambled underneath a table that had been pushed into a dark corner and waited for the intruder to appear. 

* * *

"Bruce?…" I called down the steps. I remember he said something about going to a benefit dinner and I assumed he took Kat with him because the house was empty but there was something wrong, I could sense it. When no answer came, I went down the steps, cautiously looking around just in case something was hiding down here. Nothing appeared out of place so I shrugged the feeling off as being overly stimulated from the rare coffee that I had just shared with Max in preparation for an all night cram session. I made my way towards the batcomputer on which Bruce had left me the address of Howard Blake's lab. I almost dropped the papers when Ace came bounding down the steps, barking as if he had seen something. 

"What is it, Ace?" I said leaning down and trying to calm him with pats on his head. He just kept barking and sniffing the air until he raced over to a battered table in the corner of the room. I followed him, hoping that it wasn't a rat. His barking grew louder now and more crazed with every second that went by. I took the chance and peered underneath the table but obviously not fast enough because whoever was hiding underneath jumped out past me and began to race towards the stairs. Throwing my back pack over my shoulder, I raced after the fleeing figure but all I could see was their outline. I ran after them as fast as I could but they were always one step ahead. Once I got close enough to grab their arm but they quickly pulled away. I chased the trespasser out of the house and into the street where I almost collided with Bruce. I stopped running and leaned down to catch my breath.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"I found that person in the Batcave…"

"What! How did they get in?" His voice was hard and filled with anger. 

"I have no idea but I did manage to slip a tracker onto their arm while I was chasing them." He had already gotten into the front seat of his car before I finished.

"Let's go."

I raced down the alley ways trying to escape Terry and my thoughts at the same time. The fact that Bruce Wayne was Batman was hard enough to swallow but Terry was helping him as well. Realizing that I was not being chased anymore, I sat down on a crate in the alley. It was dark and smelled worse than it looked. I tried to piece my thoughts together but I always came up short, nothing made sense anymore. The house I thought was free from secrets was actually home of the largest ever and I had seen it. I knew one thing, I could never go back. If Batman knew that I knew his secret I had no idea what he would do to me. Voices shook me from my foreboding thoughts and I quickly glanced up. A group of Jokerz, seven of them, were headed towards me.

"Hey beautiful," The large one at the head of the group called to me. The rest of them stood around him laughing like demented hyenas. I was not in the mood.

"Do you mind, I'm having some issues right now." I said staring him down. He looked at his friends and they all continued laughing. I really wanted to punch their stupid grinning faces in.

"Well, I'm sure they are going to be a lot worse in a second." With that he lunged at me but I caught him with a swift kick to the stomach and a precision uppercut. His friends all decided that they were going to jump in now.

"Would you like the group rate?" I called as I flung my foot into two of the Jokerz faces at once. Two more fell to the ground with punches to the face and one I grabbed with a free hand and through him against the wall. Several kicks, punches and bruises later all of them were either knocked out or too sore to get up. The leader managed to pick himself up from where he lay and he removed a knife from his pocket.

"I'm going to hate messing up that gorgeous face." He grunted, wielding the knife in front of him. I rolled my eyes, this guy had obviously never seen me stressed before.

"That's funny because I'm going to really enjoy messing up yours." I surprised him by kicking the knife out of his hand. He yelled out in pain because I had broken at least three of his fingers. Then I brought my foot up and connected it with his stupid red smile, that I was determined to wipe off. His head got flung against the brick wall behind him and he lay in a pile of trash unconcious. I stood panting in exertion but I was supremely satisfied. More noises behind me prompted me to turn but I was greeted by more Jokerz, instead I was standing in front of Terry and Bruce Wayne. I hadn't seen them empty the alley but I knew there was no way I could outrun them now. No one said anything for a moment. Bruce just stared at me with a puzzled look and Terry stared behind me at all the Jokerz lying on the ground. Finally he spoke.

"Did you…do all this…by yourself?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, they were getting on my nerves." I said glancing behind me.

"I think you should come with us." Bruce said sweeping his eyes over the alley and then resting them back on me. 

"Look, I didn't mean to see your secret. I'm sorry. Maybe there's some way you can erase my memory or something…" I started. 

"I have a strong feeling that won't be necessary." Bruce said softly. 

Led by Terry and Mr. Wayne, I got in the car and silently drove back to Wayne Mansion. When I entered they didn't hesitate in taking me down the winding staircase and into the batcave. No one said a word but Terry and Bruce were giving each other some kind of signals with their eyes. Bruce sat down at the batcomputer and typed for a moment. Then he turned the chair to face me with one raised eyebrow. 

"I have a simulator that I would like you to try. Just as a little experiment." 

Terry looked quickly from me to Bruce. "But-…"

I gave him a piercing glance and he shut up. "Sure, Mr. Wayne." I had no idea what this was about but I trusted Bruce. 

I went through the fighting simulator and I was sure that it would be more difficult. When I was done Mr. Wayne and Terry had their heads bent low in discussion. I noticed that Terry kept shaking his head but Bruce kept talking. They both continued to glance at me. Then Bruce called me over.

"You finished in record time, Kat. You did as good as Terry."

"Thanks." 

"Would you ever consider wearing the suit." He said with not a trace of anything in his voice. It was as if this was what he expected all along. The only shocked ones were Terry and I. 

"You mean being Batman?" I said eagerly. 

Bruce shook his head. "I mean being a back-up or an assistant to Batman."

"I'm not wearing the Robin suit." I said quickly. 

He shook his head again. "Not Robin, Batgirl."

Just the sound of it quickened my pulse. I pondered it all for a second. I would love to be Batgirl.

"Of course. I would love to be your sidekick Bruce." He looked at me oddly and then waved his hand at Terry.

"I'm not Batman, Kat, Terry is." I stepped back in a little bit of a shock. I knew that there was something familiar about Batman but I never thought that Terry McGinnis, the one I had called powder puff, was the Dark Knight. 

"Surprise." Was all Terry said as he walked out of the Batcave.


	5. Learning to Forget

Chapter 5

I walked out of the Batcave leaving Bruce and Kat to watch my retreating form. Everything that had just taken place in those few short moments was taking its toll on me and I needed to think. I went to the balcony that was attached to one of the large rooms. Staring out over the vastness of the city I let my mind wonder. I had always toyed with the idea of a Batgirl or Robyn in my mind but nothing ever came of it. I was Batman, the Dark Knight and I worked alone. I knew that Bruce had had side kicks but just like in the beginning he always ended up alone. Now, without any warning, Kat just entered into my life and now I was going to have to share the dark with her if I wanted to survive the day. Refusing to let her help would ultimately get me absolutely no where so I would have to be angry in silent. I didn't even turn around when I heard the footsteps behind me because I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Partner." Kat said cheerfully, standing beside me. I cringed at the word.

"Right."

Noticing my lack of enthusiasm Kat moved my arm so that I had to face her. "What's your problem, Terry?" Her gray eyes looked like two orbs of stone in the darkness and I had to look away.

"I work alone Kat. You may be Batgirl but that doesn't mean you're my partner." I said flatly. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them because Kat boiled up in anger. 

"Look if you don't want me here just say it ok. I'm not going to wait around for your approval."

"I think I'd be better off alone but it doesn't matter what I think, does it because Bruce thinks you would be 'beneficial'." She stared straight into my eyes and then backed away.

"You know, it's a wonder you can fit your ego into that suit." She spat at me. I turned my attention back to the city and tried to ignore her presence but it was hard because the tension was choking me. I wanted to get away from her but my body refused to move instead I faced her once again. 

"What do you want from me, Kat?" I said wearily. She didn't speak for a second.

"I want you to grow up." She flounced past me and went to the balcony entrance. Then she stopped and narrowed her eyes. "And you can tell your friends Batgirl told you that."

* * *

Terry's bad attitude seemed to put a damper on my spirits but not for long. Now, instead of spending my days reading, I spent my days re-training my body to be the fighting machine that it had been before. Bruce instructed me through simulators everyday and in the use of the many gadgets that I need to utilize. The Batgirl suit was schway and I fit right into it as if it were my second skin. At night I went through files on some of the criminals that Gotham had dealt with since Bruce was Batman so I could get background information on how to handle them. Terry stopped by to do his usual patrolling but the icy silence that sat between us was so uncomfortable that most of the time I had to leave. Bruce explained to me that I wouldn't be fighting all the time, only when Terry needed back up. I was perfectly alright with this even though I wished I could get some action. In the meantime Bruce, with his connections, had managed to clear my name and I could walk the streets as a free woman, almost. Crime Lord and his gang were still after me but with a little disguising I would be pretty much okay. I had decided today to go to the mall and buy a new outfit to celebrate beating Terry's time on the simulator, although I knew when he found out the silence would be more unbearable. The whole situation with Terry was becoming ridiculous and I was growing more and more tired of his sneers. When he did talk to me the words were short and curt. He no longer asked for training help though I had a lot of new tips I would be glad to share with him. It was as if he thought ignoring me would make me go away or drive me away, I was sure that either one would work to his satisfaction. Walking through the mall, I was so engrossed in the dilemma that I almost ran right into Dana and Max.

"Kat!" Max cried in surprise.

"Hi, Max. Hi, Dana." I said like it was normal to see them in the mall after disappearing off the face of the earth.

"Where have you been? No one at school has seen you?"

"I…uh…had a family situation and Bruce Wayne was so kind to let me stay with him as an act of benevolence." I breathed out the practiced lines and waited for them to accept it.

Dana's look became annoyed and I wondered what the deal was. "You are staying with Bruce Wayne?"

"Actually now I sort of work for him too." I added but that just seemed to make her even more annoyed. 

"Do you see a lot of Terry?" She asked suspiciously. 

"More than I would like," I mumbled and then more loudly added. "Yeah, Terry and I are…colleagues."

"That's funny, he never mentioned you. Colleagues…right," Dana said sarcastically. "Look if you try anything with Terry I'll-  
Max grabbed Dana's arm and began to drag her away. "Sorry, we have to talk and run so soon but Dana has a…uh…hair appointment. So we'll see you later!"

The two friends walked away in a flurry of black and pink hair. The encounter with Dana had made me loose my appetite for clothing at the moment but I remembered that I had to buy at least one nice dress. Bruce had been invited to another charity dinner that night, this time both Terry and I were invited. I walked into Juniper and bought a simple strapless short red dress, I was feeling daring so I bought three inch high heels to go along with it. After my shopping venture I returned to Wayne Mansion in enough time to get dressed, do my hair etc. before the limo would be ready to take us to the dinner. While giving myself the one more inspection in the oversized mirror in my room, I heard Mr. Wayne call down from below. I grabbed my purse from off of the vanity and skipped down the steps. Instead of being greeted by Bruce I was faced with the sight of Terry's tuxedo-clad back. At the sound of my decent down the stairs he turned around.

"Whoa…" He said boldly appraising me while I stood on the bottom step. 

"What?" I asked him. I was a little peeved that the first time he says anything to me in weeks is when I walk down the stairs in a hot dress. He shook his head as if to clear it from whatever thoughts were running through his mind at the moment and walked towards the front door. 

"Bruce is waiting in the car." 

I stuck my tongue out at his turned back and followed behind him to the car. 

* * *

I sat next to Bruce and as far away from Kat as possible. It was hard enough trying to ignore her in the first place but she just had to wear that dress. I kept reminding myself that behind the make up and nice hair there was a threat and those long beautiful legs could kick the brains out of someone if she wanted. I couldn't find a place to focus my eyes because no matter where I tried to keep them they always wondered right back to Kat, so I directed them out the window. The night was dark but it was peaceful and I was looking forward to a normal night even if it did include her.

"What's this charity again, Bruce?" Kat asked Wayne who had been silent for most of the ride. 

"Sidwell House. It's an organization that helps provide life saving medical care for those who cannot afford it, mostly children." He answered and fell quiet again until we reached the banquet hall. A nice looking women was waiting for us at the front entrance.

"Mr. Wayne!" She said running to take his arm and assist him up to the building. I fell instep behind him next to Kat. "We are so glad that you could make it. Your contributions over the years have meant a lot to us. Without your support I doubt we could continue."

"The pleasure is mine, Cynthia. You've met Terry and this is Kathryn Williams, she's another assistant of mine. " Bruce said simply as he allowed himself to be led. The hall was packed with people and when Bruce entered they all started clapping. He gave a quick bow and then proceeded to take his place at the table of honor. I was seated, of all places, right next to Kat and with some other older looking people who talked about the price of fuel for at least an hour. Between the silence between Kat and I and the monotous voices of the others at the table I began to doze off. I was half way into dream world when a scream and a crash caught my attention. Kat was already up and I joined her. 

"What's going on?" I asked but the question was answered for me. Out of the shadows came a whole group of men in black suits, each holding a gun in front of them. 

"Oh Sh-…" I began.

"It looks like we better get started. What do you think?" Kat said from beside me while staring at all the armed men around. People ran and screamed in chaos all around. 

"Sure. Why not. The conversation wasn't to great over here anyway." We both ran and slipped into our costumes that we each had brought along, just in case. 

"Showtime." Kat said as she began taking out some of the armed men. We fought side by said and I was momentarily greatful to have help. I noticed while she was fighting how good she was and how nicely the batgirl suit looked on her, it was almost as if it was made especially for her. The chaos continued all around and soon all you could hear was the screaming and bullets speeding past. Kat and I both concentrated our efforts on taking out the men and saving those around us who might be in the line of fire. I kicked over a flower decked table onto two of them and hit the other over the head with a vase that I recovered from another. I scanned the room for Bruce and I saw him heading towards the door. He gave me a quick sign that meant he was leaving and I was glad because then I could have some information on the batlink. Another set of men decided to jump me and I attempted to knock them off, I succeeded and they fell to the floor. 

"Batman!" I head Kat yell as she ran over to me. I turned in just enough time to see one of them get up and aim the gun at my back. Kat threw her batarang, knocking the gun out and then effectively knocked him out as well. The fighting continued for a couple minutes more and then ended when the last man had been taken down. They all scrambled in different directions trying to escape, I wanted to follow them but I had put tracers on some of the ones I had fought. Kat and I flew back to the batcave as fast as we could. Bruce was there trying to figure out who the intruders had been but was hitting dead ends so I went up on the balcony to take a breather. Kat leaned against the railing, staring out at the city.

"Kat?" I said hoping that she wouldn't blow me off completely although I deserved it. She turned, acknowledged that I was there with her eyes and then faced the sky again.

"I guess I just wanted to say thank you. So…thanks." I opened the balcony door to leave but she stopped me.

"You know Terry, All I really wanted was for you to accept me but instead you acted like a selfish jerk." She said with an edge of anger in her voice. I walked back over to her keeping my eyes down.

"I know. You're right. To me you were just a threat. I didn't think you'd be any help but tonight proved me wrong." I looked into her eyes. "If you hadn't warned me that guy would have put a whole through me. I realized that maybe…I do need you."

She stared at me in skepticism for a second and I didn't blame her. Hours before I hadn't been speaking to her but now here I was apologizing. Her skepticism changed slowly and her expression was almost happy but smugly satisfied.

"It took you that long to see that or was it the dress?" Kat said snidely. I laughed nervously and averted my attention from any thoughts of Kat as more than my partner.

"Uh…well…it was…." I started.

"Save it, McGinnis. It was the dress but I don't blame you…it was hot." With that she sauntered away and left me standing there wondering if maybe it wasn't the dress, maybe it was Kat herself. 


	6. Love Enough to Hate

Chapter 6

I had to admit that it was good to have Terry back. He was as much as an asset to me as I was to him, maybe more. He had the experience that I didn't have and he was always willing to help me. He didn't fully accept me right away. At first he was adamant to only let me join him on patrols when he thought it was absolutely necessary but slowly I started coming along until it was as if there had always been a batgirl. Even though my name was cleared it was still dangerous for me to go back to school so I continued my studies at Wayne Mansion. I sat in the comfortable wing back chair that I usually sat in and studied the information on Batman's findings at Blake Lab. Bruce had filled me in on their investigation and also added that it might be connected to me in some way. The lab had been disserted and nothing was outwardly odd about it until he found an empty vial of methane glucose, the same chemical that splicers used and possibly an ingredient in the formula that Blake had developed. Also hidden behind some cabinets was a small pad of paper with a phone number and an incoherent coded name. I embedded the information in my head and then closed the file. 

"How come when ever I come over you're always reading in that chair?" Terry said leaning against the doorway. I hadn't even noticed his entering.

"How come when ever you come over you always bother me while I'm trying to read in this chair." I responded lightly. He laughed and I got up and met him at the door. "Did you come to see Bruce because he's left for the day. He said something about a problem at work."

Terry shook his head. "No. I came to see you."

"_Really_". 

"Yeah. Max and a couple of friends of ours are going out to the Zone. You want to come?"

"Dana's going to be there right."

"She _is_ my girlfriend."

"I think I have homework somewhere to do." That didn't seem to convince him.

"I know you and Dana aren't exactly…friends but you can tolerate her can't you?"

I thought` for a moment and then sighed heavily. There's no reason to let Dana get to me. She wasn't a bad person and it could be that the hostile feelings I felt from here were all in my head. "Fine. I'll go if you want. At least Max will be there."

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"No. I'll meet you there. I'm feeling like taking the Batgirl express."

When I got to the Zone, via the new Bat girl mobile that Bruce had whipped up, I immediately spotted Terry and Max at the entrance. Walking towards them, I groaned as I noticed Dana wrapped seductively around Terry's muscular arm but I just ignored her. Max saw me first and she waved.

"Hey, Kat!" She said smiling widely.

"Glad you could come." Terry added. 

"Me too." I looked Dana's way. "Nice to see you again too."

She merely nodded at my attempt to be friendly and moved her attention back to whispering things into Terry's ear. His smiles looked strained and very forced and his replies to her questions were curt. I wanted to puke right there on the sidewalk at the sight of her but I refrained seeing as how an extremely cute guy was walking over. Instead of coming all the way over he stopped when he reached Max and enveloped her in a big hug. His spiky blonde hair and green eyes pulsated with the sound of the music from inside as he held Max in his arms. 

"Kat, this is Cameron, Cameron, Kat." I shook his hand after the introduction but had to keep myself from wishing that he wasn't with Max. I let the couples walk in front of me both of them oblivious to the one loner behind them. I considered turning around and walking away since neither of them would notice but I continued on into the club. All five of us found a table and Dana immediately started begging Terry to dance. He relented and she dragged him out onto the floor amidst the flashing lights and faux smoke. I got up and left the table but Cameron and Max were so engrossed in each other that neither of them looked up. I decided to go get something to drink and I made my way through the crowds of dancers to the bar. 

"Can I have a water please?" I said to the bartender while trying to yell over the constant thumping of the bass and noise. 

"What!" He yelled inclining his ear towards me. 

"Water! I want a water!" I tried again.

"You'll have to speak up, honey! I can't hear you through all this noise!" He said moving closer to hear. I sighed.

"She wants a water." A voice said from behind me. I turned a gorgeous guy stood behind me laughing. 

"Oh why didn't you say so." The bartender said, turning to the machine and sliding the water down the bar top. 

I turned to the guy standing behind me and leaned on the bar. "Thanks."

"I'm Ethan Waters. No problem. I deal with the same issue all the time." He laughed and I joined him. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were so dark but they seemed to shine in the darkness. He was tall, dark and extremely handsome, your classic babe. 

"I'm Kathryn but you can call me Kat." He and I made small talk for a little while and I found out the he was the same age as me and attended the Gotham Boys Academy. He also liked to play a lot of sports and his parents, his sister and he lived on the Eastside, which I noted was a very high class part of town. Ethan was extremely nice and he asked questions about me.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" He said with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. I debated for a second whether or not I should and seeing no reason not to I said yes. He led me out to the dance floor and we danced for a straight hour. Our bodies close together, moving in the rhythm of the song. When we finally stopped he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered me to a table. 

"I'd really like to get to know you better, Kat." He said removing his arm and taking my hands in his from across the table. He stared straight into my eyes. 

"Really?" Was all I could manage out because he was mesmerizing me every second with his strong gaze.

"Yeah, you're an amazing girl and I haven't even known you for a day yet." Ethan said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I joked.

"Will it get you to come to a quieter spot with me. Where we can talk without all this noise." 

I was a little taken back at the invitation. I looked around and noticed that Cameron and Max had no proceeded to turn our table into a make out booth and Terry and Dana were still dancing. I knew they wouldn't miss me. With a moment of hesitation, I turned to Ethan.

"Sure." He grinned again and took my hand. We left and walked along the street talking about a hodgepodge of different things until he took me to a secluded part of Gotham Park. I sat down on the bench and he sat down next to me, still holding my hand in his. 

"It's such a beautiful night." I said breaking the companionable silence we were in. 

"Yeah but not as beautiful as you." Ethan said stroking my chin with his hand. I blushed deeply and he moved his lips to meet mine. I relished in the kiss but when I tried to pull away he held me firmly from behind.

"Ethan…stop." I stammered but he wouldn't. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him until I was plastered up against him. He finally released my lips and I trembled under his firm grasp. 

"You want this. If you scream I'll make sure it hurts even more." He no longer looked sweet, his eyes were narrowed into evil slits and his mouth curved in a devious smile. 

"Please don't…please." I pleaded but my cries fell on deaf ears. He was starting to fumble with the zipper on the back of my dress. I couldn't get a good position on him to try and defense moves and I continued to struggle when a person from out of nowhere jumped on him and punched him to the ground. He released me immediately and I quickly re-zipped my dress. I looked towards my savior who was presently punching the daylights out of Ethan. After he had given him a beating he'd never forget he turned to me.

"Terry!" I said shocked. He looked at me with coldness in his eye. 

"Who else do you think it would be…Batman," He said not the least bit amused. "Let's go before this guy wakes up."

He made the way to the car that was sitting out on the curb near the park. I took one last look at the unconscious Ethan and ran up to fall instep with Terry. I shivered in the cold, rubbing my arms, partly from the biting wind and partly from the evil I had just escaped. Terry looked back when we reached the car.

"Cold?" He said dryly. I nodded and he threw me his jacket. I entered the car behind him and he didn't say a word for the whole ride. I didn't bother to ask where Dana and Max were because he didn't look in the mood for conversation. When we reached Wayne Mansion he went immediately to the Batcave, completely ignoring me and keeping his eyes lowered. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of sweats and then came back downstairs to find something to eat even though my stomach was still tight from the experience. I heard footsteps and saw Terry coming up the stairs from the Bat Cave. He saw me and looked away.

"I didn't know you were still up." He said.

"Yeah." I responded simply but he didn't go. He just stood there staring at me with his icy blue eyes that looked even cooler. 

"What the hell were you thinking." He yelled suddenly.

"What?" 

"Going off with that jerk for an escapade in the woods. You didn't even tell any of us where you were going! You could have been hurt seriously or even killed! If I hadn't been there who knows what could have happened to you! Sometimes I wish… He stopped.

"What? Say it?! Go ahead just say it. You wish you had never met me! Is that it! Or you wish that I had stayed home and not tagged along with your friends! Well guess what Terry I hate being the fifth freaking wheel! I was handling the situation but of course you had to be Mr. Do Gooder and jump in! I decided to do something for myself for once!" I yelled back flushed with anger. Who was he to tell me what to do . I wasn't a child.

"And look where it got you! You can be so nieve sometimes, Kathryn." He said. I stared at him in awe. 

"Me! Nieve! You're the one who's in a relationship with a girl that you don't even love and you're the one that can't admit he has feelings for someone when he does! At least I have the audacity to say what I'm thinking!" I spat out in a rush. When I was done he didn't say anything and I the silence was worse than the yelling. 

"Are you done?" He asked simply. I nodded my pounding head.

"Good." With that he came close to me and wrapped his arms around me in a passionate kiss. I was so startled that I thought I was going to pass out but instead I relaxed and let him move his mouth over mine. We kissed, letting all the feelings that were bottled up inside be released. When we finally stopped to come up for air he smiled at me with a half grin.

"That's what I was thinking. God, if anything had happened to you tonight…." He said. 

"Shhh…It's alright now." I smiled at him and kissed him again harder. Then I released him reluctantly because I knew if we went any further both of us would probably regret it. He was still with Dana and just because I hated her it didn't give me a reason to sleep with her boyfriend, even if I did love him with every fiber of my being. It seemed like he understood this because he let me go.

"Good night, Terry." I said going up the stairs to my room.

"Sweet dreams, Kat." His voice floated up to me and I smiled softly in the darkness. All this time I had refused to let myself go to the feelings I had for him. Now, here I was with the perfect opportunity to love him completely and I was resisting him because of a girl I hated. Life was twisted sometimes. 

"Dana you had better thank me for saying no because I almost didn't… and next time I wont." I said to the night air and then lying my head on my pillow I drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Break and Mend

\Chapter 7

I rode my motorcycle home, letting the wind rip through me and my thoughts consume my mind. I had involuntarily fallen in love with Kat and now I had no idea what to do next. I didn't want to think about giving her up but there was nothing else to do. We were partners and Bruce would definitely not like that fact that we were involved. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that sometimes being romantically involved clouded judgement. Not to mention that I still had a girlfriend and she loved me although lately I was unsure of my feelings but I couldn't hurt her. Then again I couldn't hurt Kat. I had been thinking so hard that I didn't notice I had sped up to a frightening speed and tried to slow down. Getting myself wrapped around a tree wasn't going to solve my issues. When I got home I threw my tired body unto the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing Kat, hearing her voice and remembering the way she felt in my arms, warm, nice and perfect. The pain of knowing I was going to loose her gripped me and the hurt was almost physical. I had to bury my head in my pillow and try to drown out the sounds of her laugh, the smell of her hair but it wouldn't go away. It was like she had completely taken over my thoughts and my heart. I couldn't take it anymore and I got up to go see Max. Maybe she would know what to do or at least take my mind off of my present situation. When I arrived at her home I rang the doorbell and knocked. There was no answer but the door was open. I let myself in. 

"Max?!" I called through the house. I didn't hear an answer but I heard the shower running. I went and sat outside of the bathroom with my head in my hands. There had been many times when I had sat in the same place and poured my heart out to her, now was no different.

"I need your help," I started but there was no response from the bathroom but the shower stopped. I figured she was just listening and continued. "Tonight, I…well….I kissed Kat and it wasn't like a peck on the cheek. It was a real kiss. I didn't think it would effect me so much but…I…I think I'm in love with her. I can't stop thinking about her and I have no idea what to do. I don't want to hurt Dana but…" 

"Max?" I asked again. This time there was a response. I was getting a little worried at the silence but the door opened.

"Dana!" I gasped. She stood with the door flung open, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that were falling. 

"How…could you! How could you do this!" She said in between sobs. 

"Dana I…" I tried to step forward and reach out to her but she jerked back violently. "Don't touch me, Terry! Just get out! Get out!" 

She ran slammed the door of the bathroom and I could still hear her shaking sobbing through the door. 

"I'm sorry. Please come out so when can talk about this." I said trying my best to comfort her.

"I have nothing to say to you, Terry McGinnis! Now go away!" She screamed. I sighed realizing that there was nothing I could do right now.

"I still care about you, Dana." And with that I left my vigil at the bathroom door and went to the front door. I almost collided with Max who was coming in with several large grocery bags in her arms. 

"Terry, what are you doing here. Dana is…" 

"I know." I interrupted. I took the bags and we sat on the couch were I explained what had happened. That I thought it was her in the bathroom and instead it turned out to be Dana.

"Oh…wow, you got yourself in a bind, huh." Max said. 

"You think? Thanks for the support, Maxine." I said getting up.

"Sorry. I guess the ball is in Dana's court now. She has to decide whether to forgive you or not but you also have to decide who you want."

"That's the problem I don't know what I want." I said wearily. Max got up and put her arms around me in a hug. 

"Thanks." I held her for a moment longer. I could always count on Max, she was always there for me.

"Anytime, that's what friends are for." She said as if she had read my mind. "Now you really need to get some sleep." I put my arm around her as she steered me to the door and said good-bye. Then I went back to my own house and I actually slept without any interruption. 

I woke the next morning and knew immediately what I had to do. I got on my cycle and raced over to Wayne Mansion. The light in Kat's window was on so I entered and went straight up to her room.

"Kat?" I said knocking on the door. She appeared in front of me, looking still tired and disheveled. I wasn't sure whether or not this was a good time but at the sight of me she brightened. 

"Hey, Ter. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." I said slowly. The bright smile that had crossed her face soon diminished to a serious expression. She knew something was up and I kicked myself for not waiting but I knew that I did I would probably never have the guts to do it. 

"Yeah…sure." I took her hand and we walked to the balcony overlooking the rolling hills that sad behind the mansion. The sun was high in the sky and it emitted soft rays of light over the green. Kat stood beside me looking out into the sky too. I didn't know where to start but that turned out to not be a problem.

"Terry." Kat said and I moved my eyes to her. When she had my attention she breathed in hard and continued. "I've been thinking about last night and…well…I think that maybe it was just the heat of the moment. And that we should continue to be friends." 

I tried to look calm but inside I was reeling. That was exactly what I was going to tell her and here she was saying it herself. 

"Friends. Right." I said nodding dumbly.

"Good. I'm glad we worked that out." She said giving me a peck on the cheek and walking back inside the house. I didn't follow her but I stood with my hands stuffed in my pockets and started out into the world wondering where all this was going to lead.

I left Terry on the balcony after my speech and went back to my room. I shut the door and leaned my head against it as new tears started to form. I couldn't believe that I had just lied to him but I knew what had to be done and I did it. There was no turning back now. I had chosen the course and we were going to follow it. I left out the parts about me waking up in the middle of the night and crying because I realized that it would never work. I was Batgirl, he was Batman and we worked together. The last thing we needed were more complications in our already complicated relationship. I brushed away the tears with the sleeve of my shirt and tried to cheer myself up by making plans with Max to go shopping. I dressed and went downstairs, noticing that Terry's bike was still here. I did my best to avoid him by going out the back way where Max was waiting in her car. 

"Hey Max." I said when I got in.

"Hey Kat. Is Terry here?" She asked. I felt my heart squeeze and I nodded. 

"Then I guess I'll see him later." 

"Yeah you probably will. You know him…always around." I said knowing that was the exact reason that I was leaving. 

The subject of Terry was dropped for the rest of the ride and Max and I talked like old friends. She was very fun to be around and soon we became very close. At the mall we tried on clothes, some of which we knew we would wear and some we knew were just for our own amusement. I even found a Batman sweatshirt, which I bought and stuffed into the bottom of my shopping bag. Max looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. As we were eating lunch, Max spotted the muscular form of Cameron. She called to him and he came right over.

"Hey, babe." He said leaning down and kissing her. 

"You remember Kat, right?" She said when he had finished. 

"Of course. Hi, Kat." He said friendly. He sat down and we all began to laugh and talk. Cameron had an excellent sense of humor and was funny as he was cute. I couldn't help but see the way he kept looking over at Max with complete admiration in his eyes and my heart squeezed again when I recognized it as the look Terry had given me last night. 

"Hey, Kevin! Over here!" Cameron called to someone. A tall, well built guy sauntered over to the table. He wore a leather jacket and jeans. He looked like he had walked out of a high fashion magazine. 

"This is Max and Kat. Girls, meet my friend Kevin Garner, he plays football with me at Gotham Academy." Cameron said. We exchanged hellos and Kevin sat down next to me. Conversation continued as usual but I kept feeling Kevin's eyes on me. I tried to ignore it but it was making my neck burn. Finally the boys confessed that they had to go and we reluctantly said our good-byes. Cameron kissed Max and Kevin shook my hand but he let his fingers linger over mine for an almost undetectable instant. His hazel eyes smiled and I felt myself blushing all over again. As soon as they left Max began.

"Kevin was definitely checking you out the whole time." 

I waved the notion away. "He was not. He was just being polite."

"Right. Whatever you say." She said slyly. I knew full well that he was but I didn't want to admit it After what happened at the Zone with Ehtan and then with Terry, I was ready to swear away the male species for good. I was continuing to ward off Max's cries that he was interested in me when my cell phone rang. It was Terry.

"What's up." I asked.

"We have a situation. You are being followed," Terry said in a rushed voice. I instinctively began to turn my head. "Don't look! They could be watching you." 

"What is going on?" I asked with a tremor of annoyance. If some crazed psycho was following me, I wanted to kick his butt and get back to more important things, like shopping. 

"Remember how I put tracers on those guys from the charity ball."

"Yeah."

"Well, the ones that I put them on are here now within fifty feet of you. And I suspect that they didn't come alone."

"Who are they?"

"Bruce has a suspicion that they work for Crime Lord."

"Damn It. What should I do. They are probably all armed and I don't have the suit."

"Yes you do." He said. I lifted an eyebrow. "Go into your purse and you'll see a dial with a red button in the middle of it. Find someplace secluded and put the dial where you would put a belt clip. Press the button and bam…instant Batgirl."

I smiled and wondered how in the world he and Bruce had set this up but there wasn't much time to muse. 

"Max, I need to use the restroom." 

"Didn't you just go?"

"I _really_ need to use the restroom." I said using my eyes to send a silent message to her. Apparently she understood because she picked up her purse and followed me. I kept my eyes straight ahead and noticed a few rustlings. I hoped the jerks wouldn't follow me into the bathroom. Once inside I placed the dial over my belt clip and pushed the red button. In a few seconds the bat suit had wrapped itself around me and I was Batgirl. Max stood with her mouth wide open. 

"Holy Batwings." She said. "That's pretty schway stuff."

"Thanks." I said. Then I explained to her the situation and the plan. I would put my stealth mode on and walk behind her to the car just in case anyone tried anything funny. It would look as if I had gone home another way and she was all alone. When we got in the car she would stop at her house to make sure that no one was following and Terry would come with the car to pick me up. To anyone it would be like Terry had stopped to visit and then left but he would be leaving with me. She opened the door to the bathroom and I walked out behind her. Max went through the exit to her car and got in. I got in first through the drivers side because it would look very odd if the passengers side door opened by itself. So far the plan was working. We were at her house and Terry was waiting. 

"Hi Max, I just wanted to drop off this book." He said handing her a decrepit school textbook. 

"Thanks." While they did this I made my way to the car and waited for Terry to open the door. When he had I got in, he entered behind me and started the car. 

"Whoa…that was interesting." I said nonchalantly. "How do I get this thing off."

"It sure was. Press the button again." He said. Immediately the batsuit folded up and flew back into the dial. 

"This will sure come in handy. Do you think Bruce could make me one in blue?" I said. Terry laughed and drove back to Wayne Mansion. We both went down into the Batcave to be briefed on what had happened. Bruce was sitting with his back to us as usual, typing away. 

"Good thinking, Kat," He said not turning around. "I think the pieces to this rather twisted puzzle are coming into place."

"Those men that were following you, do indeed work for Crime Lord. I had Terry trace them and their hideout happens to be a warehouse frequented by Richmond. It also happens to be the one that they had you hold Batman in."

TO BE CONTINUED-----CHECK BACK FOR UPDATES ON THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!


	8. Defining Lines

Chapter 8

My visit back to Blake's lab proved not to be a large waste of time. I entered the almost, dark, dank lab and gave it a quick sweep with my eyes. Nothing seemed to be outwardly odd about it. It was a normal lab, tables, chairs, scientific equipment but no clues as to what was really going on in it. Obviously no one had been there in a while because of the deserted feeling of the room and the collected dust. I crept along the floor as silently as possible just in case looks were deceiving and the lab was occupied. I sat down at a desk that had computer on it and switched it on. I searched through all of the files and was about to give up when I came across a record of processes the computer had performed. The most startling of them was on a date a year ago where someone had deleted over five hundred files in one day. I pulled out a disk from the pile of odd papers and junk in the corner and downloaded the process records. When I stood to get up a small piece of paper fluttered from beneath the keyboard. A scan of it showed that it was a bank statement and account number. Someone had transferred millions of credits from an account in Gotham under the name, J. Ford to an account in Switzerland under the same name. I took the piece of paper too and returned to the batcave. 

"Find anything?" Bruce said when I walked in. 

"I think you might find these interesting." I said handing him the slip of paper and the disk. He quickly began inspecting them. 

"It looks as if someone had deleted all of these files in order to clean up a trail and the name on the bank statement is obviously false." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Because J. Ford or Jameson Ford is the name that Howard Blake used to acquire illegal substances for his formula."

"He or somebody working with him are probably transferring the money to the account in Switzerland so they don't get caught doing whatever they are doing. I thought Blake was in this for the cure…not the money." I said. Nothing seemed to add up once again and it was becoming frustrating. Every time we figured something out a new development would be uncovered and our theory would be thrown out the window.

"I'm going to look at these some more. You can go home, the city is quite tonight." Bruce said. I left the batcave and was on my way home when I decided to stop at Dana's. She hadn't answered any of my calls and Max wouldn't tell me one thing about what was going on. She said I needed to talk to her myself and that's what I planned to do right now. There were things that needed to be said and it was now or never. I pulled my hands from my jacket pockets long enough to ring the doorbell. I instinctively jumped back when the large frame of Mr. Tan, Dana's father, filled the doorway. 

"What do you want, McGinnis. Dana doesn't want to see you." He said with an irritated edge.

"Please, Mr.Tan can I just have a second…"

"I don't think…" He started when Dana's voice interrupted.

"It's okay, Daddy." He looked at her lovingly and then moved aside so she could come out. He shot me one last warning with his eyes before closing the door. Dana didn't even look at me as she began to walk down her driveway to the bench at the end of it. I had to catch up with her and when I did we walked in strained silence for a few moments. 

"Dana I…" I began but she stopped walking and looked up at me with tear rimmed eyes. 

"Please Terry, this is hard enough for me already." She turned her eyes towards the ground again. "That night…,at Max's, when you confessed to her, well, to me what happened between you and Kat was probably the worst ever. I hated you and I blamed you and I wanted you to hurt as much as I did but then I realized that it wasn't entirely your fault. You were always with Mr. Wayne or Max and I felt left out of your life. I tried my best but sometimes I wanted to just give up. I think it all went downhill when I stopped believing in you…when I stopped believing in us. It felt like I was just going through the motions when my heart wasn't really in it. I just didn't know how to tell you but I guess I didn't have to because you knew. You see, Terry, you thought you were in love with me but that's why Kat was able to make you feel so much. She woke something in you that had been dead for a long time, something that I stopped making you feel a long time ago. I think that's why I was so upset…because I knew that I had failed where Kat was able to succeed and I will admit that it hurt…it hurt a lot. You don't love me, you pity me because you know that you hurt me and the last thing I need right now is that. So let's try our best to be friends because you're probably the best one I've ever had. I'll always care about you, Terry." Dana gave a kiss on the cheek that had an air of finality to it and then walked away. I stood stunned in the middle of the sidewalk watching her retreating form and wondering where I had stopped loving her and where I had started loving Kat. I knew I still cared about Dana but she was right, I didn't love her the way I used to but she would always be my friend and maybe now Kat could become something more. But then again maybe not.

A/N: This is a short chapter because I wanted it to focus solely on Terry. Thanks soooo much for the reviews and now you got what you wanted. Dana is gone but you may be surprised what happens next….


	9. Friends and Lovers

Chapter 9

I was once again sprawled out in the midst of papers and files trying to crack this case. School was winding down so I had a lot more free time and I worked on it almost everyday. Terry hadn't come by lately but I guess I didn't blame him, things continued to be a little awkward especially since he had broken up with Dana. I didn't really know how I felt about it. In one way I was happy that he had finally realized that she wasn't the one for him but in the other I also knew that I had outwardly rejected him and probably ruined our chances forever. I shook my head in an effort to clear my thoughts and turned my tired eyes back to the evidence. I stared blankly at it for a while and just couldn't concentrate so I gave up and turned on the telescreen. While furiously flipping through channels, I stopped when I saw a movie that looked pretty good even though it was halfway through the plot already. Apparently the girl in the movie was running a company and managing millions of dollars under a fake name because men wouldn't respect her. She acted as the "executive assistant" of the pseudo business man while in actuality she was the one running the show. It ended with her being exposed and the men in the company finally excepting her for the genius that she was. When the credits began to roll I flicked off the telescreen and laid back in my bed. I was in the middle of drifting off to sleep when it hit me. I threw the bedcovers off and ran downstairs to the batcave. Bruce and Terry were both staring at the bat computer but their attention was quickly diverted when I came flying down the steps. 

"Kat, what's wrong?" Bruce said with a worried expression.

"A fire?" Terry added.

I shook my head. "I think I may have figured out what is going on with the Blake case. It's just a hunch but I think it is very possible considering nothing else seems to add up."

"Go on." Bruce urged. 

"I was watching this movie where this lady ran a whole business by herself under the name of someone else. Don't you think its possible that Blake could be doing the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Terry asked.

"Blake could very well be Crime Lord." I said. Bruce and Terry just stood there for a moment, each pondering the idea. 

"I think you may have something here. It makes sense. The whole cure for his formula could really be just a cover up for a bigger operation. It would explain the millions of dollars transferred from his account. Richmond and all the other stooges must have thought that they were answering to him but really they were answering to Howard Blake. Who knows how long this could have been going on." Terry said trying to put all the complex information together.

"I would like to find out. I also think that you may be right, Kat but we just can't assume anything. I'll get with my..uh…contacts and we can figure this out." Bruce said. 

"Do you need me, I have finals in a few days and Max promised to help me study." Terry asked. Bruce knew as well as we all did that if Terry didn't pass his finals it would be bye bye Batman and hello summer school. 

"Sure, go ahead. Kat can patrol tonight."

"Thanks." He said leaving. I waved a quick goodbye and he smiled weakly. It seemed like we had gone from bad to good to worse, again. 

I knocked on Max's door and couldn't help but feeling a little odd. The last time I had done this I ruined my relationship with Dana but fortunately she wasn't suffering. Last week I saw her out with Jason Harding, star running back of the school football team, so obviously the pain wasn't too much. I was surprised that I wasn't feeling a whole lot worse than I was but I was also relieved. Max answered the door and I immediately noticed that she was crying, hard. 

"Hi, Terry. I'm really sorry I don't think I can help you study tonight." She said brushing a hand across her face to clear the falling tears. 

"What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked but she just turned her face away.

"I'm not crying, my eyes are watering. Allergies probably." She lied.

"Bull." I opened the door wider and dragged her to the couch. She sat down away from me and wouldn't look me in the eye. I moved closer and tried her to make her look at me.

"Max, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." I said softly. She took a deep rattling breath. 

"I should have seen it coming. I'm such an idiot." 

"What?"

"Cameron….he cheated on me with some college girl who was probably more beautiful, smarter, funnier…" Max plunged her head into her hands and cried some more. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to my chest. I rested my head on top of hers and let her sob into my shoulder.

"No one is more beautiful, smarter or funnier or more amazing than you, Maxine." I said against her hair. 

"Really?"

"Yeah really and anyone who thinks otherwise will have to answer to me." She chuckled for the first time and I hugged her close to me. All I could think about was how good it felt to hold her and it was making me a little nervous. 

"Oh, Ter, what would I do without you." She pulled herself up and her brown eyes met my blue ones. I had to suck in a breath because my heart was racing, I had never experienced this feeling with Max before and I wasn't sure how to respond. Before I knew it I had moved my lips until they met hers and she had her arms wrapped around my neck. I stopped thinking and just let myself surrender to what I was feeling and I know that Max did the same. 

"Max…"I breathed. She answered by kissing me even more passionately. She moved herself until she was over me and then we both plummeted to the floor. 

"Ow…slaggit." My head had hit the coffee table and Max sat up on top of me laughing. 

"Are you alright?" She asked. 

"I will be." I said pulling her down into another kiss. I heard the phone ring but neither of us bothered to answer it because we were oblivious to the world, only conscious of each other. 

Sunlight streamed unmercifully into the room and I felt the hot sun burning behind my closed eyelids. When I turned to move away I found myself facing the sleeping body of Max. Seeing her made the nights memories all come rushing back to me. I could not believe that I had just slept with my best friend. I kicked myself for being so weak and taking advantage of her when she was hurting. It wasn't that I didn't love Max, I always had, but there was something that felt wrong about me being with her in this way. The idea of me and Max had run through my head a couple of times but nothing ever came of it. Partly because I was with Dana. I loved and cared about Max too much to let this happen again even though I thoroughly enjoyed every second of her. She deserved so much better and I had ruined it. But laying there I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and how much my heart ached to think about being without her.

"Terry?" Max said blinking from sleep. I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." She shocked me by leaning over and kissing me on the lips. Then she bounded out of bed with the sheets wrapped around her.

"I'm going to take a shower. Get breakfast and find your chemistry books. Fun time is over…its time to study." Max flashed me a brilliant grin and went into the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh at how nonchalant she was about the whole thing but it also was a little unnerving. I had added another complicated chapter to my life but I had a suspicion that I wasn't going to be able to detach myself from Max so easy. I also didn't know whether I wanted to or not.

"Who was Sir. Issac Newton and what principles of motion did he discover?"

I stared into space and raked my brain for the answer. Max waited patiently across from me, with have a pop tart hanging out of her mouth.

"How can you eat those things. They are so ancient." I said distractedly.

"I don't know, my parents used to eat them and got me hooked. I like them better than breakfast capsules anyway. Do you know the answer?" 

"Sir. Isaac Newton was a famous scientist who discovered the three laws of motion. The law of inertia, equal and opposite reaction and force." 

Max applauded and I bowed. "Nice. Now explain what each of them are." 

"Uhhh….inertia is…well. Equal and opposite reaction….its…Oh I know force, its that thing they always talk about in those old Star Wars movies." I said. Max started cracking up and handed me the book so I could study some more. It was going to be a long day but with Max next to me, I knew I could get through it. 


	10. Insensitive Sensitivity

A/N….Gosh I haven't updated this story in ages!…I've been around the other fan fiction topics but I'm back and I will be updating more frequently. Thanks to you guys that review…it was the only reason I kept going. I know this chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review! Chapter 10 

No this was not a good time to panic, definitely not, but I couldn't help it, I was panicking. It was late in the day and Terry hadn't so much as called. He didn't sleep at his house last night according to Bruce who had talked to his mother. I had called Max's about thirty times but still no one picked up. I was getting worried.  Earlier that day I had checked my email and a strange address was on it, I didn't recognize it. ****

**Dear Kathryn,**

**            I know who you are and I know where you are.**

It shook me to the bone and sent shivers racing up and down my spine. I closed it immediately and tried to convince myself that it was probably just a prank, a harmless joke but the glaring name of Crime Lord kept gripping me. I sat in my usual spot in the Wayne mansion, the living room oversized chair. The book in my lap kept falling to the floor and I kept picking it up but only half aware. If Crime Lord knew where I was then he also knew about Terry and Bruce, which meant at the present moment they were all in serious danger. 

            "Where the heck is Terry." I said aloud to the air. It was more of a frustrated statement than a question of course there was no answer. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran down to the Batcave where Bruce was calmly sitting at the batcomputer. He turned as if he had expected me all along. 

            "I think you should go over to Max's. He might be there." I cast him a thankful glance with my eyes before bounding up the stairs and into Bruce's car. When I got to Max's I noticed Terry's bike sitting unmoved in the driveway. I walked up and knocked on the door but as soon as I touched it it began to open. I pushed it softly.

            "Hello?" I looked around but I couldn't hear or see anything. I walked slowly and cautiously into the living room. It was dark and I found it off that the lights were off. There I saw them, I just stood and stared, I couldn't say anything. I didn't have too, they saw me. Terry untangled himself from Max's arms, from the place they were about to kiss , right before my eyes. Max scooted over to the opposite edge of the couch and played with her hands, not even looking up. 

            "Kat! What are you doing here?" Terry asked with a deer caught in the headlights look. 

            "Um…well…you should probably get back…Bruce needs us…when you're done…here." With that I turned and walked out of the door while trying not to blow up in anger. He hadn't picked up the phone when I called because he was doing who knows what. 

            "Kat, It wasn't what it looked like-.." He said when he caught up with me.

            I whirled around and he almost slammed into my back. "Is it just me or do you continue to get more and more insensitive as you age. I must have called at least thirty times and you didn't even pick up the phone to call because you were too busy doing god knows what-…"

            I noticed that he hadn't said anything and stopped. He was staring behind me into the distance and it pissed me off that he wasn't paying attention. 

            "Are you even listening to me?" I said just below a shout. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the alley between Max's apartment building and the next one. He had his arm around my waist and I instinctively yanked away from his grasp.

            "Terry what the-…"He clapped a hand around my mouth. 

            "Shut up, Kat!" Terry whispered harshly and then slowly removed his hand from my mouth. He pressed himself against the wall and motioned for me to follow suit. It was all completely ridiculous and probably just someway for him to stall the tongue lashing that I almost gave him. He tapped my shoulder and then pointed. I almost fainted at the sight.

            A whisper of air escaped my lips and they were weighted with the word, "Blake."


	11. Even A Little Bit of Knowledge Can Be Da...

Chapter 11 

            "Where have you two been?"

            Kat and I entered the Bat Cave, she walked a little behind me and I figured that it was because she was still upset over the whole Max thing. I wanted to grab her, shake her and tell her that when she walked in Max was in the process of telling me nicely that it wouldn't work, we were too close, like siblings, it was a mistake etc. etc. I remembered sitting on the couch and nodding like an idiot with each excuse, it didn't hurt really because I never felt much in the first place. We were friends and some people should just stay that way but regardless I would always love her, she was Max, how could I not? 

            "I don't think you both heard me, where were you?" Bruce said once again, shaking me from my thoughts and causing Kat to stop in her tracks. She turned around and faced us both, the expression on her face told us she was not in the mood and I braced myself for what I knew was coming. 

            "I went looking for this joker," Scowling, she pointed a finger at me before continuing. I tried my best to look innocent but neither of them bought it, especially Bruce who shot me an annoyed glance.  "And in the process guess who decided to show up, our dear friend, Blake. It was like a damn party!  Luckily the winged idiot here grabbed me in time so he didn't see me but now I can confirm that I'm not safe anywhere. I'm tired of this! I'm tired of not being able to sleep at night, being tracked, don't think I didn't know you sewed a tracker onto my favorite jacket."

            Both Bruce and I attempted to appear cool even though we were both quickly trying to digest every word. 

            "I got an email that stopped nothing short of telling me they were going to kill me and on top of that I'm PMSing! So if you'll excuse me I have double chocolate ice cream to eat and soaps to watch!"

            With that she stomped away and left Bruce and I staring after her like two department store mannequins. 

            Bruce glanced at me and cleared his throat. "I guess that explains it."

            I could only nod dumbly.

            "You both have the night off, I think the stress might be getting to her. And I suggest that you patch up whatever problems you two have and quickly. The last thing we need are feuding partners."

            "Sure." I said simply and then followed Kat's stormy lead up the stairs. I watched as she continued up to her room, kicked the door and then slammed it shut. I hesitated a moment before knocking slightly on her door. There was no response.

            "Come on, Kat. I know your not sleeping yet. Open up."

            Silence.

            "Kat?" When again no answer came, I placed a hand on the doorknob. "I'm coming in I hope your dressed."

            Slowly I pushed the door open and the first thing that I noticed was that Kat wasn't in there. It looked as if she had been, at least for a moment because there was a fresh half gallon of chocolate ice cream sitting on the bed and every kind of junk food imaginable strewn around. There was also a pair of scissors lying next to a small black round device about the size of a button. It blinked red every few seconds and I shook my head in recognition. Then hesitantly I entered the room, sweeping every corner with my eyes until they rested on something unusual, a piece of paper stuck to the window and fluttering in the wind. I plucked it off the window and squinted my eyes to read in the darkness. 

**Batman,                     **

**I know who you are, I know where you are and I know that you know. Now here's a little knowledge for you, I have the girl.**

The first thing that hit me was an acute sense of panic, my heart began to beat wildly and my instinct was to jump out of the window and try to track the guy but that wouldn't work. Instead, I ran out of the room, flew down the steps and into the Bat Cave. 

"Bruce!"

He swiveled around in the large chair at the Bat Computer.

"What is it?"

"Kat." I said simply as I gave him the paper. He read it and then calmly folded his hands in his lap.

"We have to find her."

"No kidding." I began pacing, which had become a habit lately. 

"At least she's still wearing the tracer."

I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. "Not exactly. She cut it out, I saw it on her bed upstairs." 

He raised a white eyebrow and turned back to the computer. 

"Well, you had better suit up, I have a strong feeling who has her and I have an even stronger premonition where they are. I have a plan maybe we can take car of him once and for all."

A/N: I recently became re-interested in this story. I've decided to at least finish it, so look check back for updates and as always. Read and Review!!


End file.
